Harry Potter And The Great Manipulator
by tatzelwurmloch
Summary: Vernon assaults Harry after being warned off by the Order following the Dept of Mysteries débâcle. I know its been done before but couldn't resist.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter And The Great Manipulator**

**A.N. **Vernon assaults Harry after being warned off by the Order following the Dept of Mysteries debacle. I know its been done before but couldn't resist.

**Disclaimer: **Harry belongs to Jakey

Saturday 25th June 1996 – 5:00pm (17:00 hours) BST

"Here Harry, I'll give you a hand with that."

Harry Potter stared at his cousin Dudley in disbelief. He had just left the concourse of King's Cross station as the Order of the Phoenix was warning his uncle Vernon to behave over the summer holidays.

"What?" asked Dudley, "Can't I help the guy who saved me from those Dementor thingys last year?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks Dud. I just... Well it's been a tough year" said Harry.

"I kind of overheard a bit at the station" said Dudley, lifting Harry's trunk from the trolley and heaving it into the boot of Vernon's Volvo. "What was that about your godfather?"

Harry gulped, dreading to relive the the battle just eight days before. "Later please Dud, It's still a bit painful" he responded.

"OK Harry but watch out for Dad. He's been getting pretty bad lately." Dudley pulled up his sleeve to reveal several large bruises ranging from the recently purple to an older faded dirty yellow colour.

Harry's jaw dropped in shock. "He's been hitting you Dud?"

"And mum" replied his cousin. "She's been getting the worst of it. I think he cracked one of her ribs a couple of days ago. I just don't know how to stop him."

"How long's this been going on Dud?" asked Harry with a growl.

"Dad's always had a bit of a temper but I've never seen him hit mum until after you started going to that school of yours. He started on me after you left last summer; thankfully I was at school myself for most of the year and missed the worst of it. At first it was only shouting, then he started to hit out occasionally but recently he's been hitting mum at least a couple of times a week. She's a nervous wreck now because of it. Since I came home from school a couple of days ago, I know of at least half a dozen times that he's lashed out at mum. I've tried talking to him and so has mum but he just gets more angry and doesn't seem to care any more. Now you're home I'm really worried that you'll get the brunt of his temper. I hope he'll take the hint from your friends and maybe leave us all alone when we get home" Dudley blurted out trying to prevent the moisture gathering at the corner of his eyes turning into full blown tears.

Harry glanced over to the entrance of the station and turned to his cousin. "Dud, I need to tell the Order about this so that they can keep an eye on all of us, you and Aunt Petunia included. Can you hold the fort for a minute while I speak to someone?" he asked.

Dudley nodded a mute affirmative and Harry dashed back into the station to catch one of the Order members before they could all apperate away. He caught up with Nymphadora Tonks just as she had finished with her own warning to Vernon.

"Tonks" he whispered "I've just been told of some disturbing developments with my uncle. Seemingly he has been beating up my aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley. Now that I'm back I don't know how long it will be before he starts on me as well. Can you make sure that there is someone keeping an eye on the house at all times over the summer?"

Tonks looked at Harry with shock. "I'll come right over to keep an eye on things Harry" she said. "I'd also better tell Mad-Eye, Remus and Kingsley what's going on. Can I borrow your cloak just in case?" asked the young auror.

Harry nodded and pulled his invisibility cloak from his pocket, where he had been keeping it and handed it over to her. "Here you go Tonks, I'll see you later."

Harry rushed back through the station in a hurry to beat his uncle to the car. Meanwhile Dudley had placed Hedwig, in her cage, in the middle of the back seat while he had squeezed himself immediately behind the drivers seat. Harry climbed in and sat beside his beloved owl as his aunt Petunia slid into the front passenger seat. They all watched in trepidation as his scarlet faced uncle waddled his way to the car. Squeezing his bulk behind the steering wheel he turned to Harry in a rage. "Now listen here freak, I don't know what you've been telling those bloody friends of yours but I've had enough of this nonsense. How dare those FREAKS tell me what to do. If you so much as breathe out of line I'll give you a hiding you'll never forget. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BOY!" Vernon spat with fury.

"Yes uncle Vernon" mumbled Harry, now dreading the journey back to Privet Drive.

All through the journey Harry, Petunia and Dudley nervously watched Vernon as his facial colouring ranged through the red spectrum from light pink to vivid purple whilst he continually muttered "bloody freaks", "never been so humiliated", "who do they think they are?" and "I'll show them" or variations thereof.

As soon as Harry had left the station, Tonks discretely donned his invisibility cloak and apperated to number 4 Privet Drive. She carefully checked the house and wards and, surprised by what she found, swiftly sent off a message patronus to Mad-Eye, Remus and Kingsley. Then taking a pad of auror corps memos and a pencil from her back pocket scribbled a hasty note to the head of Magical Law Enforcement.

_Amelia Bones DMLE_

_Amelia,_

_Acting on information received I am currently at Harry Potter's muggle relatives' house investigating a possibility that he may be at risk from some form of attack. I have informed Auror Shacklebolt who had been with me shortly before I received the warning and he is coming over to assist. In case any sensors are triggered by magic at Harry's residence can you advise Mafalda Hopkirk that there are aurors on site. I'd like to keep things on the QT due to the sensitivity of the situation._

_Tonks._

Folding the memo into a paper aeroplane, Tonks cast a notice-me-not charm on it and sent it off on its way to the Ministry of Magic. She then sat down next to the front door to await the arrival of the Order and Harry. Soon she heard the quiet cracks of skilled apperation from the rear of the house and rising went round to the back garden slipping off the cloak to be met by the three Order members.

Moody had his wand out and aimed at Tonks. "What's Ginny Weasley's favourite nose?" he asked. "The pig's snout" she replied. "What did you tell Harry about his wand last year?" she asked in return. "Not to keep the damned thing in his back pocket in case he blew his buttocks off" responded Moody. "OK then Tonks. What's up?"

"After we had our little tête à tête with the Dursleys, Harry came back to warn me that his uncle has been beating up his cousin and his aunt." Tonks noticed an expression of cold fury flicker across Remus' face before it returned to his usual expression of quiet sadness. "I told him I would come and check things out and see if he was safe, then get some of us to watch over the house 24/7 in rotation to make sure nothing would happen to him or his aunt and cousin."

"Good idea" growled Remus.

"I got a very weird feeling when I arrived here. I think it has to do with the wards Dumbledore erected but I can't say why. I sent a note to Amelia that there are aurors on site, acting on information received, so that it doesn't trigger off any alarms if we need to use magic" she continued.

Kingsley nodded to the young auror and raising his wand started to discretely cast a number of ward analysis spells that he had learned from the goblins at Gringotts Bank.

After several minutes and numerous, almost imperceptible flickers of coloured light, he stopped and turned to the others with a distinct frown on his face. "I can't find any blood protection wards on the house at all. Even though Dumbledore claims that he set them up when he placed Harry here after James and Lily were killed it doesn't look like they have fallen but that they never existed at all. What I have found is distinctly disconcerting. There is a variation of the notice-me-not charm on the house so that anyone who visits is unaware of anything untoward happening. There appears to be several cursed objects around the house in various rooms; a carriage clock in the living room, a bedside lamp in the master bedroom, the bathroom mirror and the microwave oven in the kitchen. The curse is specifically aimed at muggles to enhance a hatred of magic, plus there are a whole load of monitoring charms throughout the house, including the cupboard under the stairs and some of the charms have magical power draining features as well.

Moody looked at the tall black auror who appeared shaken by his discoveries. "Any idea who could have done this Kingsley?" he asked.

"It stinks of Dumbledore" Kingsley replied. "I found his magical signature all over the place and as for those power draining charms, he's about the only wizard capable of casting that type of spell."

"Right" said Moody. "We need to check this out properly but without involving anyone else for the present also Harry should be arriving soon so we don't have the time just now. Let's just make sure that he will be OK when he gets here." Then, quickly casting disillusionment charms on Remus and Kingsley, while Tonks put on Harry's cloak, directed them to take up positions around the house and wait.

Remus Lupin, who was standing in the front garden, noticed a cat prowling around the edge of the property line. His werewolf enhanced sense of smell identified that it was part kneazle and not just pure cat. Silently, so as not to attract the attention of the feline, he slipped over to where Moody had indicated he would be hiding at the side of the garage. "Alastor" he hissed as quietly as possible.

"What is it Remus" came the whispered reply.

"Spotted a Kneazle/cat hybrid patrolling the street. It could be one of Arabella Figg's. Should I leave well alone or remove it."

"Stun it for the present" said Mad-Eye "and try to keep old Figgy out of the loop since she works for Dumbledore rather than the Order."

Remus returned to the front garden where he noticed the cat sitting conveniently concealed under the front hedge. A silent stunning spell knocked it out and he returned to his post as look out. A short time later the blue Volvo car of Vernon Dursley turned the corner into Privet Drive. Remus let out a warning whistle and crouched behind the hedge. Moody flattened himself against the wall of the garage and Tonks and Kingsley took up post beside the front and back doors respectively.

Harry had been watching his uncle in trepidation throughout the journey from King's Cross. Eventually they had reached Privet Drive and the car turned into the short driveway to the garage beside the house. Harry looked at his uncle. It appeared that Mount Vernon was about to erupt.

"Petunia, Dudley" he ordered. "get into the house now!" He turned to Harry. "You, Freak" he spat. "Get your things and take them to your room now and not one word from you. Do you hear?"

Harry nodded mutely and grabbed Hedwig in her cage. Then, hurrying to the rear of the car, removed his trunk from the boot. Quickly he dragged it to the house and headed for the stairs. As he manoeuvred his heavy trunk, Harry did not notice the looming figure of his uncle behind him until he heard him roar "Bloody freak, stop dawdling and get that junk upstairs" as a fist descended on the back of his head smashing his face into the banister and fracturing his jaw.

Harry collapsed in a heap as Vernon proceeded to kick him in the chest to the accompanying sound of breaking ribs.

"Vernon" screamed Petunia, "Stop, please".

He turned on his wife and backhanded her across the face with such power that she went flying backwards into the living room, his ring catching her cheek and ripping open a long jagged cut which started to bleed profusely.

"Dad, No" shouted Dudley, as Vernon continued to kick Harry's now unconscious body.

This time Vernon clenched his fist and furiously punched his son in the stomach. Dudley doubled over pain and voided his lunch at his feet. "Shut up you little bastard. You're no son of mine. If I hadn't married that pregnant cow she'd still be working the streets like the whore she is" hissed Vernon.

At the first sound of trouble, Tonks launched herself into the house and saw Vernon's assault on his family. Swiftly she sent a stunning spell at him and levitated him into the living room. She bent down to check Harry as Remus entered the front door. "Tonks, what happened?" he asked.

"The Fat Bastard happened Remus" she replied. "Go and check the other two please. He hit them as well."

Petunia, blood streaming down her face and tears flowing from her eyes, looked up at the dishevelled, sandy haired man in front of her. "R R Remus? Is that you?"

"Petunia are you all right?" he asked softly.

She stood unsteadily and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. "Oh Remus. I'm sorry" she gasped "I'm so sorry" and continued sobbing her tears and the blood from her cheek mingling and soaking his shirt as Dudley looked on the scene in front of him in total shock.

**A.N. **I tend to write longhand with notebook and pencil so chapters will be intermittent as I also proofread before typing it up then proof read again before posting so everything is self Betaed. Chapters 2 and 3 are already down on paper but currently undergoing major amendments. I will post them ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter And The Great Manipulator**

**Ch2.**

**A.N. **119 hits and three reviews within 24 hours. Thanks everyone.

**Disclaimer: **Harry belongs to Jakey

Saturday 25th June 1996 – 7:30pm (19:30 hours) BST – Privet Drive, Little Whinging.

Kingsley and Mad-Eye, having completed a sweep of the property and surrounding area, returned to the house to confirm that their presence at the Dursleys remained unnoticed by either the Ministry or the rest of the Order. They went over to Tonks, who was trying to administer first aid to Harry at the foot of the stairs. "How's he doing Tonks?" Moody asked.

"Harry will need a healer as soon as possible" she replied. "It looks like he's got a broken jaw and a couple of broken ribs; possibly a concussion as well. I'd also like someone to check over Petunia and Dudley."

Moody turned to his tall dark companion. "Kingsley, check out the Fat Bastard for any residual magic or such and if possible can you get a hold of that friend of yours at the Yard? We need to get this piece of shit into muggle custody before anyone from the Ministry or the Order can get a hold of him. I don't care if he was imperioed or whatever. He put this family through hell for years and deserves the worst that justice can throw at him." He then went into the living room to speak to Lupin. "Remus" he addressed the shabby werewolf, arms still wrapped around a sobbing Petunia. "Can you sort out the boy and his mother?"

Lupin nodded an affirmative to the grizzled former auror and carefully steered his charge to the settee where he gently sat Petunia down, all the while murmuring softly in her ear. He turned to the boy standing in the middle of the room, jaw still agape in shock. "Dudley" he reached towards the boy and with a gentle upwards push of his finger closed his jaw. "There's no need to look so shocked. I was a friend of your mother and your aunt Lily before your mother got married. We kind of drifted apart but I'm here to help you both now. We'll need to leave here as soon as possible to get some medical attention for Harry, you and your mum and as I don't think either of you will be back here for a while we will need clothes for yourself and your mum and anything else you think you might need. Go with Alastor and he'll help you pack." Gently patting the boy's shoulder he guided him to the former auror.

"Remus" whispered Petunia from the settee. "There are two trunks in the attic. One was Lily's and the other mine. Can you get them for me please?" The werewolf relayed her request to Moody then, heading to the kitchen to get a damp cloth, he returned to sit beside the distraught woman and proceeded to delicately wipe away the blood from her face, being careful not to reopen the ragged cut across her cheek where the blood had started to congeal.

Kingsley meanwhile pulled a bulky mobile handset from the depths of his robes and telephoned his friend. Within a few minutes he heard a female voice at the other end of the line. "D.C. Brooking. Can I help you?"

"Julie, it's Kingsley here. I've got a bit of an emergency in Surrey. Can I collect you at our usual spot?" he asked.

"Do I need anything special?" came the response.

"Just a camera, tape recorder and statement pad should do" said Kingsley.

"OK. I'll see you in five and that's lunch you owe me tomorrow" she replied.

Before Kingsley could apperate to his rendezvous Tonks interrupted him. "I'm getting worried about Harry. We need to get him to a healer quickly as his breathing is becoming quite laboured. There may be more damage than I first thought."

"I'll be a quick as possible Tonks. We have to get everything that happened here recorded and airtight. The only problem is we can't take Harry to St. Mungos or call Poppy Pomfrey. If we do, it'll be all over the Prophet and Dumbledore will stick his oar in before we know what's happening." He thought for a moment. "Tonks is you mum still licensed?"

"Yeh. She's been in General Practice for a few years and it's been a while since she worked A&E but she still knows her stuff." replied the young woman.

"Good" said Kingsley. "As soon as Julie gets what she needs take Harry to your place and call your mum. It should be secure enough just now as your address is only known to Amelia as head of the MLE. Get Remus to take Petunia and Dudley to his house and you can send Andi over once she has seen Harry." With that parting comment he disillusioned himself and apparated to his meeting with his Metropolitan Police counterpart.

Appearing in the doorway of the office block, in narrow lane that was Dacre Street, across from the rear car park entrance to New Scotland Yard, Kingsley, after checking that the coast was clear, removed the disillusionment spell and casually strolled over to the gate to be met by a stunning brunette with the figure of a heptathlete. "Thanks for coming Julie" said the auror. "I know Surrey is outside your bailiwick but this is an extremely sensitive case and I couldn't afford any delay."

"No worries Kingsley. I've got dibs with the Surrey CID and if needs be I can flash my Thames House (*) Security Pass at anyone. Is there anything I should know?"

"I'll make the introductions when we get there but rest assured if this gets out of hand there will be hell to pay in the DMLE and MI5." answered the auror.

"Oh! National Security and all that then?" said the not just policewoman.

"You bet Julie. Hang on and lets go" said Kingsley as he side-along apparated her to Little Whinging.

They arrived in the back garden of number 4 with a loud pop and quickly entered the house. Stepping over the recumbent form of Vernon Dursley, Kingsley quickly made the introductions.

"Right everyone" said Kingsley "This is Detective Constable Julie Brooking of the Metropolitan Police she also goes by other titles but we can leave that for now. Julie, this is Remus Lupin, former professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts" he indicated the sandy haired man still sitting on the settee cleaning the blood from the face of Petunia. He turned towards the living room door where Mad-Eye entered levitating two trunks and a suitcase. "This is Alastor Moody, Chief Auror (retired) and over there with the pink hair is Nymphadora Tonks, Auror Specialist but don't call her Nymphadora as she only answers to Tonks. The Fat Bastard on the floor, that we just stepped over, is one Vernon Dursley who we have detained following an assault on his nephew Harry Potter; the young gentleman currently being tended by Tonks. This lady being treated by Remus is Petunia Dursley and the young man with Moody is her son Dudley. The have also been on the receiving end of the Fat Bastard's tender mercies. I think it may be best to get a photographic record of their injuries then we can whisk these poor folk off to get medical attention. I'll get one of our medical staff to provide you with a full report of their findings for your records if that is OK with you Julie?"

"That'll do nicely, Kingsley" replied Julie. "I'll get snapping and we can charge this lump of shite with aggravated assault and attempted murder. I'll need statements but I can collect them tomorrow if that's feasible."

"No problem Julie. I'll ring you later to make arrangements" replied Kingsley.

DC Julie Brooking then commenced to photograph all the injuries sustained by Harry, Petunia and Dudley. As soon as this was completed she called the Surrey CID and asked for assistance in processing the crime scene and for a couple of uniformed officers to take Vernon into custody. Once Julie had finished, Tonks side-along apparated with Harry to her top floor flat in Henrietta Street, next to Covent Garden. It was convenient for Diagon Alley and the Ministry as well as having lots of good muggle restaurants nearby since her job as an auror did not allow much time for her to develop the culinary arts. Meanwhile Remus and Moody took Petunia, Dudley and their belongings to his cottage south of Guildford. It was quite isolated and backed on to some extensive woodland, which was useful for the werewolf during his furry time of the month.

"So Kingsley. That was Harry Potter and his muggle relatives?" asked Julie as she sat down at the kitchen table to avoid contamination of the crime scene.

"Yes" said Kingsley "so you can understand why I need to keep this under wraps as much as is practical."

"You bet" she replied. "By the way do you want to stay around when my boys and girls from the Surrey Police get here?"

"Of course" said Kingsley "I think I may also have to run a bit of interference if Dumbledore tries to stick his nose in."

"Well as long as Mr. 'I've got too many names' Bumblebee doesn't find out I'm on the case I'll be able to keep everything under muggle control. It is difficult to keep a low profile from that man when my best friend from Primary School is the Astronomy professor at Hogwarts."

"So that's how you know Aurora Sinistra" exclaimed Kingsley "I thought that you might have been related."

"No. We were neighbours and grew up together in Brixton. At the time of the riot back in April of 1981 Aurora had told me that she was not going to be at Secondary School with me as she would be going to Hogwarts. That was when I found out she was a witch. Thank God for her accidental magic as it protected us from a fire which broke out in the street after the petrol bombs started getting thrown around. Anyway, to cut a long story short, we stayed in touch over the years and when I was studying at Hendon Police College the spooks from Box500 (#) came calling as the had discovered that I knew about the wizarding world. I was happy to sign on as liaison with the DMLE so that's how I ended up with my other job in MI5."

The sound of a police siren in the distance alerted them to the imminent arrival of the Surrey Police so they rose and stepped back into the living room where Vernon was still lying on the floor stupefied.

"I suppose we'd better get 'cuffs on fatness here and unstupify him before my lot arrive" said Julie. "Oh! Kingsley. I think you might like to do something about your robes as well. You do tend to stand out a bit dressed like that."

The tall auror looked down at his ethnic indigo robes and nodded his agreement. Taking out his wand he transfigured the robes into a three piece pinstripe suit with white shirt and Royal Marines tie and black leather Oxford shoes. He then conjured a wallet containing an MI5 ID.

"Do you think that will pass muster Julie?" he asked showing her the document.

"Hey it's better than mine and it's the real deal" she replied as she bound Vernon's wrists with her handcuffs. Once he was secure Kingsley removed the stunner, resulting in a belligerent Vernon demanding to be released.

"Listen to me very carefully Dursley" hissed Kingsley. "You have been arrested for assault and attempted murder. If you ever want to see the outside of a prison again then you will keep your mouth shut and keep your bile to yourself. Now shortly some people from Surrey Police will be arriving and will take you into custody. Don't even think about resisting them because they will take great delight in administering summary justice to a wife beater and child molester like you. Do you understand me?"

Vernon, now ashen faced, nodded as he was unable to find his voice. It also didn't help his demeanour since he had managed to void his bladder during Kingsley's little pep-talk.

A minute later three plain clothes and two uniformed police entered the house. After being advised of the events of the evening the two uniformed officers bundled Vernon into one of the cars outside and took him to the local Police Station to be charged. The senior plain-clothes officer, Detective Sergeant Reid, agreed to co-ordinate the investigation with MI5 and the Met. and took possession of the film that Julie had shot of Harry, Petunia and Dudley's injuries promising to have them all processed by morning.

Leaving Julie and DS Reid to hammer out the details, Kingsley wandered out of the house to have a look around. He spied the familiar figure of Albus Dumbledore lurking at the end of the road and slowly, to avoid the attention of the now curious neighbours, made his way over to the leader of The Order of the Phoenix.

"What's happening Kingsley?" asked Dumbledore. "I've just heard from Arabella that there was some sort of disturbance at Harry's home."

"_Home, my arse"_ thought Kingsley. "Not long here myself Albus" he replied. "I've managed to have a chat with the police to ascertain what's what. As far as I can gather Harry's uncle took exception to the warning you asked us to give him at King's Cross. As soon as they arrived home Mr. Dursley attacked Harry and beat him to a pulp leaving him with extensive injuries. When Mrs. Dursley and her son tried to intervene he beat them up as well. Somehow or other the police were called and arrested Mr. Dursley. I gather Harry, his aunt and cousin have been taken for emergency medical treatment but I've yet to find out where they have gone. I presume one of the local muggle hospitals. Moody had asked me to drop by and make sure that Harry had settled in safely and that there were no Death eaters around and I found things much as you see them now. I'm going to see if I can find out any more about what's happening with Harry and his family, which is why I'm dressed like this. I'll get back to you as soon as possible but it might be a good idea to call a meeting of the Order some time tomorrow to discuss what we do next to protect Harry."

"Well Grimauld Place might not be the most secure location since Sirius died. I've yet to find out if the house will revert to Narcissa or Bellatrix as I don't know if Sirius made any provision for a will. I think we had best meet tomorrow evening at Hogwarts. See if you can find out where they have taken Harry and we'll try to get him back safely where he belongs" said Dumbledore.

"Certainly Albus" replied the auror. "I'll try to find out what I can tonight but I may have to drop in to the DMLE tomorrow morning in case the muggle police liaison group has any information. I had best go back to the house to continue with my enquiries" he said.

Dumbledore nodded an acknowledgement to the auror and silently apparated away while Kingsley, chuckling to himself, returned to the Dursleys' house.

As he entered the house Julie and DS Reid had just finished their own arrangements for dealing with the case. "Everything's sorted here Kingsley. I think it's time we headed back to you know where." said Julie with a grin. The three Surrey plain-clothes officers made their farewells and drove off while the remaining pair secured the house. They then quietly made their way to the rear garden where with a soft popping noise, Kingsley side-along apparated back to New Scotland Yard.

Appearing in the shadows of the doorway of the office block in Dacre Street Kingsley bade goodbye. "I hope you don't think I'm chickening out but can you give me a rain-check on lunch tomorrow. I think I'm going to have a very busy Sunday."

"No problem Kingsley" Julie replied. "I'm sure to have the same busy Sunday as well. How about Tuesday if you're free."

"Sounds good to me" he said looking at his watch. "Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed "It's only half past eight. That must be the longest hour I've spent in ages."

"Me too" replied the policewoman as she crossed the road to enter the rear gate of The Yard and heard a slight pop as Kingsley apparated away.

**A.N.**

I was busy checking over what I had written for chapter 2 when I was attacked by a vicious plot bunny. DC Julie Brooking, whom I had originally intended to be a minor character as a means of advancing the plot, suddenly look life and demanded a bigger role. Well I succumbed and it now looks as if there may be some extra-curricular activity for Kingsley in the future. Meanwhile I'm working on what was the remainder of chapter 2 to try and turn it into chapter 3. Wish me luck.

(*) Thames House has been the Headquarters of MI5 the United Kingdom's counter-intelligence and security agency since 1995. It is located on Millbank about 700 yards south of the Palace of Westminster.

(#) Within the civil service community MI5 is colloquially known as _Box 500_ after its official wartime address of PO Box 500; its current address is PO Box 3255, London SW1P 1AE.

According to the above time-line Professor Aurora Sinistra would have completed her schooling at Hogwarts in the summer of 1988. Assuming that she was an exceptional student she could easily have started her tenure as Professor of Astronomy by 1989. She is clearly seen in the background of Harry's sorting scene in the film of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone so although canon is silent on when she started to teach this fits in nicely with my time-line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter And The Great Manipulator**

**Ch3.**

**A.N. **Aaaargh. Spotted a typo in the last chapter after posting. Apologies everyone.

**Disclaimer: **Harry belongs to Jakey

Saturday 25th June 1996 – 8:10pm (20:10 hours) BST – Henrietta Street, London.

Nymphadora Tonks apparated into her studio flat carrying the comatose form of Harry Potter. She stumbled, unaccustomed to the extra weight in her arms, and lurched towards the bed by the window. Gently she laid Harry on the bed and straightened him out to ease the pressure on his crushed chest but, despite his unconsciousness, Harry gave out a painful groan and shuddered as he tried to breathe; his laboured gasps causing her anxiety about his condition to increase considerably. Realising that any further delay in obtaining treatment for the injured boy could prove fatal she rushed to the fireplace next to the kitchen area of the flat. Grabbing a handful of floo powder from the pot on the wooden mantelpiece she threw it into the fire calling out "Andromeda Tonks house, Harrow-on-the-Hill" and, sticking her head into the green flames, shouted "Mum. Mum, are you there".

Andromeda Tonks, nee Black, was sitting in the living room of her semi-detached house in Kenton Road, reading the latest edition of _Magical Maladies, Quarterly_ when the floo call came. Immediately she jumped to her feet dropping the magazine and rushed to the fireplace. "Nymphadora, what's wrong?" she said, noticing the distraught expression on her daughter's face.

"Mum, it's a medical emergency. Can you get you stuff and come over to my flat right away?" replied the young auror.

"Wouldn't you be better going to St. Mungo's?" asked her mother.

"That's not an option mum" she replied. "I can't explain just now but you're our only hope".

"Very well then Nymphadora. I'll just collect my bag and come straight over this minute".

"Thanks mum" said Tonks, a look of relief spreading across her face as she withdrew her head from the fireplace.

Barely thirty seconds had passed when the fireplace in Tonks' flat flashed green and the aristocratic form of Andromeda Tonks stepped out, looking for all the world like a brown haired copy of her insane sister Bellatrix, albeit with a pleasant smile. She was carrying a leather doctors bag in her left hand and clutched her wand in her right. "I'm here dear" she called. "Where's my patient."

"Over here on the bed mum" replied Tonks who was pacing anxiously around the room.

Andromeda swiftly made her way to the bedside and gasped as she realised her patient was none other than Harry Potter or the _Chosen One_ as the Daily Prophet had been recently describing him. "He's been pretty badly beaten up" said Tonks. "I think he's got a couple of broken ribs and a fractured jaw."

"And a punctured lung as well by the looks of things" said Andromeda as she noticed a pink froth beginning to form around his mouth.

Quickly she set to work casting a series of diagnostic spells over the comatose boy, frowning as she interpreted the results. "He's got three cracked ribs on his left side and you were right his jaw has been fractured in two places. It shouldn't be too difficult to repair that but the worst of his injuries are on the right side of the chest. Two of the ribs are broken and one has separated from the sternum and punctured his lung. He also has considerable internal bleeding which is collecting in the chest cavity and is causing the lungs to collapse and putting pressure on his heart. We really should get him to hospital once I can stabilise him."

"I'm sorry mum but that is out of the question just now. Harry will not be safe at St. Mungo's or even in the hospital wing at Hogwarts."

"How about a muggle hospital dear?" she asked. "I could get him admitted to Northwick Park Hospital and it's just five minutes walk from the house. I've been doing some part time work in the St. Mark's Gastrointestinal Unit there."

"Out of the question mum. There's far too much at stake for Harry to be anywhere that can't be fully protected" she answered.

"Well if you're sure about this dear I'd better get to work" Andromeda replied. "please get me a large bowl or a basin while I draw out the blood that is constricting his chest then I should be able to repair his ribs."

A look of determination settled on the healer's face as she concentrated on her patient. First she spelled an incision through the chest wall penetrating the pericardium and another penetrating the pleura around the right lung and began to carefully draw off the blood constricting both heart and lungs. As the pressure eased she was able to locate the sources of the bleeding and gently repaired the damaged tissues. There was however still some blood within the lung which she managed to draw off through Harry's mouth. Then as soon as his breathing and heartbeat had stabilised she started to repair the fractured and cracked ribs. Tonks, who could hear the slight grinding sound as the ribs were pulled back into place and reset, winced in sympathy as her mother worked repairing the damage inflicted by Harry's uncle. Andromeda breathed a sigh of relief once the delicate repairs to Harry's chest had been completed. "Now just the easy part" she mumbled as she reset his jaw. When she had finished, she again recast a series of diagnostic spells on Harry and frowned.

"Well I've healed his ribs and jaw and although there is a concussion he should be out of the woods soon. He'll need two vials of blood replenishing potion to replace what looks like the couple of pints that I had to drain out of him but there is considerable evidence of numerous injuries dating back for a number of years including a trace of Basilisk venom around that scar on his arm plus significant pre-pubescent malnutrition. There is also major evidence of spell damage including the imperious and cruciatus curses but there is one thing that really bothers me and that's the aura I'm getting from the scar on his forehead. It reeks of extremely dark magic and feels as if there is an alien presence. If I didn't know any better I'd swear that the boy was the horcrux of some evil witch or wizard. I really think that we should get someone from the Department of Mysteries to check him out."

"Horcrux?" asked Tonks. "You mean like a soul anchor to prevent someone from dying?"

"That's precisely what I mean dear" replied her mother.

"But how do you know about Horcruxes mum?" asked Tonks. "I only found out about them from Mad-Eye when we were covering Dark Rituals as a trainee auror and even then that was in private as it is not part of any recognized curriculum."

Andromeda laughed. "My darling girl. I didn't think you were that naïve. Just think about my family. Many of our ancestors were some of the darkest witches and wizards ever and you must remember who my older sister is."

"True mum. I wasn't thinking" Tonks replied. "But if Harry's a horcrux then who could...VOLDEMORT. It must have been Voldemort." Tonks started to babble almost incoherently. "The night he tried to kill Harry when he was a baby and he got that scar. When the Killing Curse backfired it must have created a horcrux in Harry and he's carried it all these years. Hermione told me about all the times Harry's scar hurt him and they were all to do with Voldemort. If he was nearby or what he was thinking. And the visions . It all adds up. Oh Merlin. Oh Harry, what are we going to do." she looked pleadingly at her mother as she leant over the bed and lovingly smoothed the hair back from Harry's forehead.

"For the time being, nothing dear" said Andromeda calmly. "Harry's obviously survived this long without too much damage from the scar. Just take care of him for now and let him heal from these injuries. With regard to the other thing have you thought about talking to Albus?"

"NO!" Tonks almost screamed. "Sorry mum but we can't let Dumbledore know anything about Harry."

Andromeda looked at her daughter in confusion. "What do you mean dear? Surely Albus would help us."

"After what we found at Harry's relatives place I don't know what to think any more. That's why Harry has to stay with me. We don't trust Dumbledore with Harry's well-being" said an almost sobbing Tonks.

Gently Andromeda pulled her distraught daughter into her arms "Tell me about it darling. Maybe I can help" and the healer guided Tonks over to a small settee in front of the fireplace.

Tonks took a moment to collect herself and proceeded to tell her mother of the events earlier that evening in Surrey, including the findings made by Kingsley when he checked the wards on number 4 Privet Drive. Andromeda looked shocked by her tale and pulled her daughter into another hug, gently rubbing her back to soothe her.

"From what you've told me it appears that our so called Leader of the Light is no better than that beast Voldemort. To leave that poor boy to the mercy of his uncle for all those years and to actively encourage that brutal behaviour is totally immoral. And his aunt and cousin; Merlin knows what damage was inflicted on them" Andromeda said, with such vehemence that Tonks pushed back from her mother and stared into her eyes.

"Then you'll help us to hide Harry from Dumbledore?"

"More than that dear. I'll get your dad to make sure that Dumbledore can't get any where near Harry or his aunt and cousin. He'll tie him up in so much legalese that Albus Too-Many-Bloody-Jobs-And-Names Dumbledore wont know which way to turn. The good thing is your dad's practice is based both in the wizarding and muggle worlds. He's even got an office in Edinburgh so we'll be covered under Scots Law as well as English." An evil glint came to Andromeda's eye as she anticipated the destruction of Albus Dumbledore: she clearly was a daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

Tonks face lit up as she smiled at her mother. "Thanks mum. I knew we could count on you" and squeezed her in a hug of Molly Weasley proportions.

"Eh mum. I wonder if you could check Harry's aunt and cousin as well" asked Tonks, as she rose from the settee, on her way to the kitchen area, to put on the kettle.

"Yes dear. I will. Right after I've had that cup of tea it looks like you're about to make" replied her mother with a grin.

Within a few minutes the two women were seated back on the settee each nursing a large mug of strong tea. Whilst Tonks had been making the tea, Andromeda had removed several vials from her bag and sat them on the bedside table. "I've left some potions for Harry to take" she told her daughter. "The two red ones are blood replenishing potions and he will need to take them as soon as he wakes up. The others should repair some of the damage caused by his childhood malnutrition. You can start him on them tomorrow and he is to take one a day at breakfast. Now I want him to have complete rest for at least a couple of days so do not under any circumstances let him get out of bed until Tuesday morning at the earliest; well I'll make an exception for going to the toilet unless you'd like to help him with a bedpan" she smirked at a blushing Tonks. "Ha. I thought so" she continued "you really like Harry. Don't you dear?"

Tonks was tongue tied with embarrassment. "Well yes...but...no...but. Hell. I don't know mum. I'm twenty-one and Harry won't be sixteen for another month. What would people think. I'm too old for him. I won't say he's just a boy because he isn't. He's seen and fought evil more than anyone else I know. Merlin's beard mum he's fought Voldemort and lived four times now. To all intents he is a man and I'm just a klutz with a weird sense of humour and an ability to disguise myself. What could he see in me? I'm sure he's already introduced half the girls at Hogwarts to the delights of a broom closet."

"Just like Charlie Weasley did with you?" asked her mother.

"We only snogged the once" Tonks replied in shock. "I ran a mile when he asked me to change my appearance."

"It couldn't have been that bad dear, could it?"

"Oh it was worse mum. What does a D-cup chest, red hair and freckles signify to you?"

"Mmm! Bit of a mummy's boy is Charlie?"

"Just a bit confused I think. He gets on better with dragons anyway."

"Well then" said Andromeda. "Back to Harry. What are your intentions?"

"Look mum" sighed the auror. "It's just a silly crush I think. I get them all the time. I even thought that I fancied Remus once. Harry doesn't see me that way. I mean he's got Hermione and Ginny and I know he went out with the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang this year and I heard from Amelia that Susan Bones fancies him so I'm out of the picture. OK?"

"All right dear. I won't tease you any more. Just remember that if anything happens behave yourself like a lady should."

"Hello...Mum...this from the girl who was three months pregnant when she ran off with dad to get married on the last day of school?"

"Well that was different. If your dad and I hadn't done what we did I would have ended up married to that scum Lucius due to that bloody marriage contract with the Blacks and the Malfoys. As it was your poor aunt Cissy got trapped into a loveless travesty. She's barely spoken to me since" she sighed. "That's the only thing I was ashamed of; having to leave my little sister to that fate."

The two women sat in silence for a few minutes lost in thought and sipping from their mugs.

Andromeda finished her tea and stood with a flourish. "Come on dear, let's not get maudlin. I take it I have a couple more patients to see."

"Yes mum. Petunia and Dudley are with Remus in his cottage. I'll floo him so that he can adjust his wards to let you through." With that Tonks stood up and went to the fireplace throwing a pinch of floo powder into the grate. "Wood-side Cottage, Guildford" she said as the fire turned green. She stuck her head into the floo and after a minute stood up and turned to her mother. "Remus said it will be OK to floo over in five minutes."

"Mum. Kingsley will need a muggle style report on Harry's injuries from today for the Surrey Police and one on Petunia and Dudley as well. Will you be able to get that done for Monday morning?" asked Tonks.

"I was due to drop in to the St. Mark's Unit tomorrow afternoon to finish up some paperwork on my investigations into _Helicobacter pylori_ so I can get the appropriate forms from A&E. I'll write them up tomorrow night and get your dad to notarise them. That should keep everything nice and legal." replied Andromeda.

"That's great. Thanks mum" said Tonks. The young auror leant over and kissed her mother on the cheek.

The older healer ruffled her daughter's hair and smiled. "I know it can be a bit confusing for you just now dear but just let things run their course. If it's meant for you it won't go past you. Well I'd better be off. Take good care of my patient for me." With that she grabbed some floo powder, casting it into the fireplace calling "Wood-side Cottage, Guildford" and disappeared in a flash of green flame.

Tonks sighed and sat down on the settee again gazing into the small fire her thoughts in turmoil until she heard a groan from the bed behind her. She rose from the settee like a startled gazelle and turned to see Harry creeping back to consciousness. She went to the bed and sat carefully beside Harry. Reaching for his glasses, which were on the bedside table alongside the vials of potions, she delicately placed them on his nose tucking the legs behind his ears. "Hi Harry. How are you feeling?" she said.

"Been better" he groaned. "Wh.. wha... what happened?" he asked.

"Fat Bastard did a number on you when you got back to Privet Drive so I brought you home to my place and my mum fixed you up."

"F..fi...fixed me up?" stammered Harry.

"Yes love" replied Tonks. "you were in a bit of a state but you're all right now. I just need to make sure you take a couple of potions since you lost a lot of blood before mum could heal all your injuries."

"P..pot...potions?"

"Yes love. Potions. You need to get your strength up." Tonks picked up the vials of blood replenishing potions and gently held them up, one at a time, to Harry's mouth while he gulped them down. Then carefully removing his glasses she settled him back down on the bed. She slowly rose and pulled the covers up, tucking Harry back into bed. Then bending over the recumbent patient kissed him gently on the forehead. "Go back to sleep love. You need to rest."

"Mm mm" responded Harry as he sank back into slumber.

Tonks headed toward the small shower room/toilet on the opposite side of the room from the kitchen area and striped off, flinging her clothes in a heap at the door. Turning the water on to full blast and as hot as possible she stepped under the cascade of water to scrub away the tensions of the day. By the time her skin began to wrinkle like a prune she felt clean enough to finnish her shower and get dried. Wrapping herself in a bath-towel she left the shower and headed over to the chest of drawers where she kept here meagre attire. Bending down to reach the third drawer she opened it and pulled out the XXXL sized Weird Sisters T-shirt she used as a nightdress. It had been a present from her Hufflepuff year-mate Meaghan McCormack who currently played Keeper for the Pride of Portree Quidditch team. Meaghan had managed to get her big brother Kirley Duke, the lead guitarist of the Weird Sisters, to sign it along with the rest of the band. The T-shirt was her pride and joy and it gave her happy memories; something she desperately needed tonight.

Grabbing a spare pillow from the side of the bed she headed over to the settee the settle down for the night.

Despite her tiredness Tonks was unable to get comfortable enough to get to sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning on the settee she eventually gave up with a sigh, rose from the settee and walked over to the bed. Forlornly she looked down at her crush, Harry, and with a sigh placed the pillow in on the bed beside his head and slipped in beside him. The second her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

**A.N. **This was a hell of a chapter to write. I actually wrote most of chapter four before I could even start this one, as the plot bunnies attacked with a vengeance. I hadn't planned on any pairings for Harry until later in the story but now that Tonks has set a claim for her paramour I haven't a clue where things are going.

Apologies to any medics out there by the way. It's been years since I studied human biology in any shape or form so I don't know if the procedures that Andromeda carried out are accurate in any way. If not please put it down to artistic licence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter And The Great Manipulator**

**Ch4. **Reminiscences and Revelations

**A.N. **Thanks to all for the reviews so far, except anonymous deriding the clichés (now deleted). This is a manipulative Dumbledore fanfic. What else do you expect but clichés.

**Disclaimer: **Harry belongs to Jakey

Saturday 25th June 1996 – 8:10pm (20:10 hours) BST – Wood-side Cottage, Guildford.

Remus, Moody, Petunia and Dudley appeared in the leafy glade behind the werewolf's cottage accompanied by the two trunks and suitcase retrieved from Privet Drive. Moody immediately drew his wand taking a defensive stance and glaring around; his prosthetic eye spinning in all directions looking for enemies. "I think we should be safe here Mad-Eye" said the werewolf. "The house is unplotable and even Albus doesn't know it's location."

"You can never be too sure" replied the retired auror. "Constant Vigilance. That's my motto."

"As you've told everyone a thousand times" came the retort. "Come along, Petunia, Dudley, let's get you settled in."

The three adults and the boy moved surreptitiously towards the cottage, all the while Moody retaining his stance of acute alertness while Remus levitated the luggage. As they approached the rear garden gate Remus paused for a moment and said quietly "I hereby grant permission to Petunia Dursley nee Evans, her son Dudley and Alastor Moody to enter this house. So say I, Remus Lupin, controller of these wards." They continued on their way and a sparkle like a glimmer of starlight surrounded the quartet as they crossed the invisible ward barrier around the cottage and garden.

"Nice wards" commented Moody.

"That they are" replied Remus. "I got Bill Weasley to help me with them last year when he came back from Egypt. They are completely attuned to me so no one can get past them without my express permission. They also warn me if anyone tries to break through them even if I'm somewhere else so that I can't be surprised by an ambush at home."

"It must have cost a pretty penny to afford them" said Moody.

"Payment in kind for a job I did for Ragnock after I left Hogwarts two years ago. Albus had asked me to contact the various werewolf clans in Europe for help or at the least to try and keep them neutral. While I was in France I met up with the clan led by Bertrand Delacour, the uncle of Fleur the Beauxbatons Tri-Wizard champion, and managed to sort out a very lucrative business deal over mineral rights in L'Haute Pyrénées, between the clan and the Goblin Nation. Earned a few brownie points with French Ministry and the Vela Nation for that deal as well, since Jean-Claude Delacour is Ministre pour L'Extérieur and his Mother-in-Law is Grande Dame pour La Vela."

"Remus, that's amazing" replied Moody. "why the hell didn't you join the Ministry's diplomatic service."

"That bitch Umbridge" growled Remus in reply. "her bloody werewolf legislation made it impossible for me to hold down a steady job. It's difficult enough trying to get by without a regular income but fortunately I manage due to the goodwill I've built up abroad."

A squeak from Dudley alerted the men to their conversation being over heard by their muggle companions.

Remus opened the back door and gestured to them to enter the kitchen. Dudley tentatively stepped over the threshold into the homely room. In front of the window, to the right, was a double Belfast sink with a water-pump and wooden draining board. The far wall sported a fireplace containing a wood-burning stove and range. The left-hand side wall sported a Welsh dresser, filled with delftware, between two doors and in the centre of the room was a white scrubbed wooden table surrounded with six chairs. Petunia, her arm questing around Remus' waist, hugged him to her side. "It's beautiful Remus" she whispered as he slid his arm around her shoulder in reciprocation.

Dudley turned to look at his mother after he had entered the house and was surprised to see her in intimate contact with the man, who judging by the conversation he had overheard shortly before, was probably a werewolf. Moody noticed the direction the boy was looking and chuckled to himself. "Here son" he said to Dudley. "Give me a hand with this luggage and let your mother get reacquainted with an old friend."

Dudley turned to the scarred veteran. "Is he really a werewolf?" he asked in trepidation.

"Remus? Yes he is. Got infected as a boy when he was bitten by a total bastard by the name of Fenrir Greyback, nasty piece of work that one, but don't let that worry you" replied Moody. "Remus is one of the good guys. Well respected by those who matter and pretty handy in a fight I can tell you. He was a good friend to your aunt Lily and uncle James before they were killed by that madman who is trying to kill your cousin Harry. As for your mum? Well that's for them both to tell you but I think you can see they were close."

Dudley looked at his mother, surprised to see her gazing lovingly into the werewolf's eyes as he carefully settled her into a chair at the table and kissed her.

Remus went over to the sink and grabbing the kettle from the wooden draining board at the side filled it from the water-pump. Then walking over to the range he sat it on the hotplate on the stove to boil. He turned to Moody and Dudley. "The living room is through that door to the left. Just take the luggage through there and I'll sort out beds for you after we've had a cup of tea. There are two bedrooms off the lobby through that other door" he said. "Dudley you can have the spare room and your mother can take mine. I'll just doss down on the settee in the living room for now."

"Remus" said Petunia. "I can't take your room. I'll just share with my son."

"Nonsense, Petunia" replied Remus. "You need your own space. You'll take my room and I'll have no arguments."

Petunia smiled at the werewolf and nodded her acceptance of his decision but the gleam in her eye told him there would be further discussions between them about sleeping arrangements. Moody and Dudley went to the living room placing the two trunks and suitcase on the floor next to the settee, returning to the kitchen to sit at the table and Remus made some sandwiches whilst waiting for the kettle to boil. He set out a large plate, filled with the sandwiches, on the table with four mugs, a bowl of sugar and jug of milk. Then after warming the teapot and adding four heaped teaspoonfuls of tea poured the freshly boiled water into the pot and placed it in the centre of the table before sitting down next to Petunia.

While the tea brewed Dudley kept glancing across the table between his mother and Remus. Watching the interplay between them, he realised that not only had they been friends in the past but that their relationship must have been much closer that that. Remus picked up the teapot and poured out four mugs of steaming dark tea passing one to each of them, then proceeded to tip a half teaspoonful of sugar and pour a dash of milk into petunia's tea before stirring it and pushing it in front of her.

Dudley frowned. Not even Harry knew exactly how his mother liked to take her tea, yet here was this man, who he had only met less that two hours ago, that knew exactly how his mother preferred it. Obviously the implied intimacy was far deeper than he at first suspected.

"Mum. How do you know Mr Lupin?" he asked.

Petunia blushed. "Over the last few months I've begun to remember a lot of things from the past" replied Petunia. " I don't know how I forgot them but my memories have become much more clear of late. That's how I recognised Remus when he came to the house today. Remus was a friend of your aunt Lily and uncle James. We met during the Christmas holidays of your aunts seventh year at Hogwarts. Your grandmother and grandfather Evans had invited them over to spend Boxing Day with us in Spinner's End. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter came over that morning and spent the next two days with us."

At the mention of Wormtail's name Remus let out an involuntary growl. Petunia laid her hand over Remus' and squeezed it. "I never did quite get on with Peter but the rest of your aunt Lily's friends captivated me. James was full of mischief and I could see how he had managed to catch Lily's eye. Sirius was flamboyant and very charming but he had that roving eye that would break too many girls hearts. Remus however was shy and intriguing. We sat and talked most of that day and when they left I knew that was falling for him in a big way. When Lily returned to school Remus would write to me regularly sending his letters with your aunt's owl. I persuaded your gran and grandpa to take me to Hogsmead for the weekends that Hogwarts pupils were allowed to visit so that we could meet for a chat." Moody snorted at this comment and Petunia and Remus turned to glare at him.

"I was on auror patrol duty for those weekends Petunia, remember?" said Moody. "You didn't just chat in that alcove in the Three Broomsticks" he added with a smirk.

"Anyway" said a flustered Petunia. "Remus and I became rather close and even though I was only sixteen we started to go out with each other. When summer came Remus and James were a regular feature at our house in Spinner's End and shortly after that your aunt Lily and James and Remus and I became engaged. I still had a year of school to complete and I was sitting for my A Levels that year while Sirius and James went into auror training and Lily went to work in the Department of Mysteries with Seline, her friend from Ravenclaw House." She turned to Remus with a quizzical expression on her face. "Whatever happened to Seline, Remus?"

"She married Xeno Lovegood the editor of the _Quibbler_ and they had a daughter, Luna, who is one of Harry's friends" he replied, "but unfortunately she had an accident whilst researching some obscure spells at home in her laboratory. She died in the accident just over five years ago and poor Luna was the one to find her, she was only nine at the time."

"Oh dear! That poor girl." Petunia tried to suppress a sob.

Remus rubbed her back comforting her. "You don't have to worry about Luna, she's got a good friend in Harry" he said.

Petunia breathed in deeply to continue. "Well once James and Lily got settled into their jobs and I finished school we planned a joint wedding. We intended to get married in late autumn that year. Everything was planned for Saturday 3rd November 1979. I've still got all my invitations in my trunk along with my wedding dress." Tears were welling up in Petunia's eyes as she spoke. "Then Remus was ill for a few days towards the end of October."

"It was the full moon on the 23rd that year" added Remus.

"I was at home on my own at the time since Lily had gone over to the Potters to see James and HE came to visit. Dumbledore. The next thing I can remember was that I was getting married to Vernon in some soulless registry office in Milton Keynes. Everything seemed to happen in a fog. I don't know why or how I ended up eloping with him. I missed Lily and James' wedding and I broke your heart Remus. I'm so sorry." Petunia broke down sobbing as Remus held her in his arms and soothingly rubbed her back.

After several minutes, during which Moody and Dudley busied themselves by returning to the living room and taking the luggage through to the bedrooms where Dudley unpacked the suitcase and placed his mother's clothes and her trunk in what was obviously Remus' room and his own clothes in the guest room, they returned to the kitchen to find the werewolf kneeling on the floor in front of Petunia holding her hands in his and gazing deeply into her eyes. Remus muttered something inaudible to which Petunia smiled shyly and nodded her head. Oblivious to the returning spectators he rose to his feet, pulling Petunia up and wrapping her in an embrace kissed her deeply on the lips, to which Petunia hungrily responded.

The sound of Moody clearing his throat cause them to separate with a start, both blushing deeply at being caught.

"OK" said Moody. "That's everyone settled in so I'd better be going in case Albus is looking for me. I don't want him getting suspicious any time soon. Tonks is getting Andi to check over Harry and I suspect she'll be over soon to see to you and Dudley, Petunia. I think you should ask her to check out the possibility of long term spell damage from multiple obliviations as well as patching up your recent injuries. I'll drop by in the next couple of days to make sure that you are all right and remember" "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" Remus finished for him with a grin.

"I'll use the floo to go over to the Leaky Cauldron and apparate from there if that's OK" and with that the grizzled auror turned back to the living room and stepped over to the fireplace on the far wall where a flash of green flame accompanied his departure.

"Dudley" said Petunia to her son, who was now yawning. "I know it's only early but you might want to have a rest before Andromeda comes over to see us. Remus and I have some things to discuss in private as well if that is all right with you?"

"Sure mum" replied Dudley with a knowing look. "It looks as if you've got a lot of catching up to do." He headed off to the spare bedroom and after changing into his pyjamas crawled into the bed.

Remus and Petunia went into the living room and sat down together on the settee. He draped his arm around her shoulder and she cuddled up to him her head resting on his chest.

"Remus. There's one thing that I remember now, from that time" she said softly continuing the discussions from earlier. "When you were ill that October, I'd just been to the doctor." She hesitated before drawing in a deep breath. "Remus, she told me that I was six weeks pregnant!"

"Y.. You mean Dudley is my son?" he asked in astonishment.

"I'm sure of it. He was born at the beginning of June just seven and a half months later but I have no idea why he doesn't look like you." she replied.

"There are potions and spells that can change someone's appearance. Whoever interfered with our engagement must have done that as well" said Remus. "I'll get Andi to check everything when she comes. She may even be able to do something about it."

"Oh please God she can. I love my son but I don't want to be reminded of that monster, that I was forced to live with, every time I look at him and I'm sure Dudley would want to know what he really looks like as well."

Remus leant over and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry love" he said. "We're family and this is a new start for us. We'll be together from now on I promise."

As they sat basking in their shared and new-found happiness the fire turned green and the head of Nymphadora Tonks appeared in the flames. "Remus. Mum's ready to come and check Petunia and Dudley. Can you key her into the wards so that she can floo over?"

"Sure Tonks. Just give me five minutes to get things set up."

The young auror's head disappeared from the flames and Remus rose and went over to the fireplace. He quietly muttered his authority for the access of the healer and sat back down beside his long lost love.

Shortly the fire once again turned green and Andromeda Tonks stepped through. "Hello Remus" she said. "Long time no see. Petunia? We met once when Ted and I came over to see Sirius and James at your parents house."

Petunia smiled and nodded a greeting.

"Thanks for coming over Andi" he replied. "I think it might be a good idea to see Dudley first before he falls asleep. He's just gone to bed. Could you check him over for any long term physical or magical injuries as well."

"Certainly. Once I've checked out Dudley I'll deal with that cut of yours Petunia and give you a complete check over as well."

Andromeda left to attend to Dudley whilst the reunited lovers sat wrapped in each other's arms quietly talking and making up for lost time.

About twenty minutes later Andromeda returned and sat down in the armchair beside the fireplace and looked at the pair on the settee. "Remus do you mind if you could give us some privacy for a few minutes as I'll be carrying out a complete medical examination? Petunia would you prefer it if I examined you in the bedroom?" she asked. Remus rose and nodded his assent and went to the kitchen to busy himself with the few dishes from earlier, while Petunia rose and meekly followed Andi through to Remus' bedroom.

By the time they returned Remus had washed the dishes, scrubbed the table and the floor as well as cleaning out the range, leading (*) it and resetting the fire for the stove. Andromeda beckoned him through to the living room and indicated that he should sit beside Petunia who was sitting trembling on the settee, her eyes red with tears. "Remus. What I found isn't pretty and Petunia will need every bit of support you can give her" she whispered to him as he sat down.

Andromeda sat once more in the armchair beside the fireplace and, taking a deep breath to steady herself, started to relay her findings from her examinations of Petunia and Dudley. "Firstly, I've healed all the injuries that resulted from the assault today by Vernon Dursley. I'll be providing a report to the Surrey police on this and what happened to Harry to help with the prosecution that they are pursuing, however I have further evidence from Dudley that may affect several individuals in muggle society. I have also discovered evidence of a more serious nature that I will need to discuss with yourselves and Harry before informing the DMLE as there will be profound implications for some rather high profile people within the wizarding world as well."

She looked with profound sympathy at Petunia. "I don't know how to break this to you dear but Dudley has been subjected to some horrific experiences over the past few years. I have found evidence that he has been repeatedly raped whilst at Smelting's School. I did a bit of mild legilimancy to find out, that since his first year at school, he has been raped by at least ten of the senior boys and several of the teachers in the school, including the Headmaster. He has tried to suppress these memories but this is causing him to behave in a very erratic fashion and without proper muggle psychiatric treatment or the help of a magical mind healer I am concerned that he may become an abuser himself. It has not helped that the home environment created by that brute of a husband of yours is one of violence and abuse as well. I know that Dudley had a reputation for bullying when he was younger. This appears to be a direct result of the influence of that brute and the dark charms that I understand Kingsley found in your house. I also discovered abuse of several potions administered at an early age to alter Dudley's appearance so that he looked like your husband despite the fact he is not related to him by blood. I can confirm that Dudley is, in fact, your son Remus."

The werewolf, eyes filling with moisture, held Petunia in a comforting embrace as she wept on his shoulder murmuring "Dudley what have I done to you my darling?"

"Shhh. Love" whispered Remus in her ear. "You've done nothing wrong. We'll get the bastards who did this to our son."

Andromeda waited a few moments before continuing. "The other thing that I found was that someone had placed a block on Dudley's magical core preventing him from displaying any magic whatsoever. I've set an incremental release spell on the block so that he should gradually gain his magical powers over the next couple of weeks. Hopefully that will also help the healing process when it comes to dealing with his suppressed memories."

"Dudley is a wizard?" asked Petunia.

"Of course he is dear" replied Andromeda. "What would you expect when he is the son of the sister of the most brilliant witch of her generation and that fleabag of a wizard beside you" she continued, trying to inject some humour into a traumatic situation. "I've also started a course of potions to correct Dudley's physical appearance. This should be complete within the week."

"Now Petunia, I've healed the injuries you got today and thankfully that cut on your cheek won't scar. You had some cracked ribs, which you must have received within the last couple of days, that I've repaired, and I'll be adding that information to the police report. I'm a bit more concerned about other injuries I found."

Andromeda leant forwards for her seat and taking Petunia's hand in hers gazed into her eyes. "Petunia, dear, I found severe anal and rectal scaring that I am convinced is not the result of consensual sex. Did Vernon rape you?"

Petunia barely nodded her head. "All the time" she whispered and clutched at Remus, burying her head in his chest, wracked with sobs.

Andromeda reached out and smoothed Petunia's hair. "It's all right dear. You're safe here. You're with friends now." She sat back and waited for the weeping woman to calm down before continuing.

After several minutes Petunia's sobs began to stop and Andromeda reached once more for her hand. "If you want I can add that information to my report for the police and we can have him charged for rape as well."

Petunia shook her head mutely.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I couldn't stand to testify to that in court" replied Petunia. "It's just too much to cope with."

"I understand" said the healer, "but if you change your mind..."

Petunia shook her head once again.

"OK then. There's just one final thing I have to talk about. I discovered a block similar to Dudley's on your magical core as well. It must have been in place since you were about eight or nine years old."

Petunia's head rose with a jerk "WHAT? I'M A WITCH?"

Andromeda nodded.

"THAT UNMITIGATED **BASTARD!** I WROTE TO HIM, PLED WITH HIM TO LET ME INTO HOGWARTS TO JOIN LILY AND HE SAID HE **COULDN'T ADMIT MUGGLES**. HE KNEW I WAS A WITCH I'LL ...I'LL"

"Calm down love" whispered Remus in her ear. "We'll make sure he gets what he deserves. Don't you worry."

"But Remus..."

"Shhh love. We'll sort him out. You and me and Dudley and Harry and everyone else he's manipulated. We'll get him for everything he's inflicted on us and he'll wish for the dementor's kiss before we're finished with him."

"You can add multiple obliviations and use of the imperious curse to that as well" added Andromeda.

Petunia, wearing a fierce glare, nodded her agreement.

"Now" said Andromeda, "do you want me to try and remove the block as I did with Dudley?"

"Please Andi" replied Petunia. "That bastard denied me my heritage, my happiness and my real family all these years. I want it back."

"OK. I'll cast the incremental release spell but it may take several weeks to completely unblock your magic and there is every possibility that it may be quite painful since the block has been in place for so long. I'll leave you with a supply of Pain Relief and some Dreamless Sleep potions for you and Dudley. Don't depend too much on the Dreamless Sleep potion as it has been known to become a bit addictive and I'll come round in a couple of days to check on your progress. Oh and it might be a good idea to get Remus to start to teach you to control your magic and learn some basic spellcraft. You should be able to get by with his wand for now but you will need to get one that responds specifically to you and obviously the same for Dudley. You should try to get to Olivander's soon but make sure you aren't seen by any of Dumbledore's crowd."

Andromeda rose from the chair and carefully aimed her wand at Petunia's sternum, her lips moving in a silent chant as she cast the spell unblocking her patient's magic. Then once she finished she stretched to release the muscle tension across her back. "Right then. I'm prescribing a good nights sleep so off to bed the pair of you and get some rest. If you need me at all just floo me in Harrow."

Remus and Petunia stood and hugged the healer in gratitude. "Thanks for everything Andi" said Remus.

"Not at all" replied the healer. "It was the least I could do." Then stepping to the fire and throwing on a pinch of Floo Powder called out her home address and disappeared in a flash of green.

As they watched the healer's departure they held each other in a comforting embrace.

"Well I'd better get myself a blanket for the settee and you best get to bed yourself, love" said Remus.

He was surprised by the slap across the back of his head he received in response.

"There is no way I'm sleeping alone after the day I've had Remus Lupin. Get undressed in get into that bed with me now" said Petunia, as she dragged him off to the bedroom.

As they lay in bed together the gentle embrace and soft kisses became more insistent as years of unrequited passion culminated in a shuddering climax of tangled bodies and desperate fulfilment. At last they were where they belonged.

.

**A.N. **(*) Since many solid fuel early model ranges were constructed of cast iron the main method used to keep them clean and free from corrosion was to regularly brush them down with a wire brush and then rub black lead into the metal surface. The resultant matt black sheen was typical of a well maintained range.

Sorry this chapter took so long. It started to run away from me into areas I thought that I had left at school many years ago. It hasn't been easy writing it but now that its finished I found that it has been somewhat cathartic. Anyway, just a few loose ends with Dumbledore and Kingsley to tie up in the next chapter and that will be the first day over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter And The Great Manipulator**

**Ch5.**

**A.N. **Sorry for the delay posting this chapter. Real life interrupted as I have been trying to seek gainful employment and have also been dealing with sorting out my late father's estate.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Just a couple of points to 'A Stern Critic' Andromeda is a Black. Considering that (in canon) her cousin Regulus was able to identify one of Voldemort's horcruxes and Belatrix's reaction at Malfoy Manor to discovering that Harry was in possession of Griffindor's sword, which she assumed was safely in her vault at Gringott's along with the horcrux contained in Hufflepuff's cup, it would be logical to conclude that this is meant that members of the Black family were well versed in that particular aspect of the Dark Arts. Any healer worth their salt would be able to identify that Harry's scar was the result of Dark Magic, so it is not too difficult to infer that Andromeda would be able to identify a horcrux in Harry using her full range of diagnostic tools. Furthermore, since Lucius Malfoy did not realise that the Diary was a horcrux it can also be inferred that not all Dark Magic practitioners were knowledgeable about horcruxes and Lucius obviously liked to keep his secrets from his wife.

Regarding Dumbledore, as V.I. Lenin said "A lie told often enough becomes the truth" however his machinations can easily be compared to a house of cards. It is often the least of things that brings the whole construct down.

This chapter just might explain how we got to where we are.

**Disclaimer: **Harry belongs to Jakey

Saturday 25th June 1996 – 8:30pm (20:30 hours) BST – Headmaster's Office – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Albus Dumbledore strode into his office in a frenzy. He had just apparated from Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, following a meeting with Kingsley Shaklebolt, one of his lieutenants in the Order of the Phoenix, outside the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. That he had been unable to find out what had happened to his protégée, Harry Potter, following an incident with his uncle, was galling to say the least. He had spent the best part of the walk from the School gates to his office turning over scenarios in his mind.

_Where is the boy?_

_Could Voldemort get to him?_

_Was he injured so badly that he may not survive?_

_Can I keep my plans intact?_

"Damn!" he shouted out as he sat down behind his desk and perused the heap of broken implements smashed by Harry the previous week after their return from the Department of Mysteries. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! What am I to do now?"

Unbeknownst to Harry, when he went on his wrecking spree the previous week, he had managed to destroy all but one of the tracking devices which Dumbledore had set up those many years ago, when he placed Harry with the Dursleys. They had been geared in to analysing Harry's movements and magical core. Several of the instruments had also monitored the effectiveness of the spells Dumbledore had cast on Harry's relatives to keep them under his control. Now the only one left working was the silver spherical object with two small tubular vents, suspended on a cradle, that spun releasing faint wisps of steam. This showed only that Harry was still alive but nothing else.

Dumbledore stared at the object. At least all his plans were not compromised. With Harry still living Dumbledore's plan for the destruction of Voldemort could be put back on track if only Harry could be retrieved from wherever he was and sent back to the tender mercies of his uncle. _"Yes" _thought Dumbledore. _"As long as I can get him back to the Dursleys all my effort should not be in vain."_

He took off his spectacles rubbing the bridge of his nose to relieve the pain that was beginning to build and, sitting down at his desk with a sigh, thought back over his actions of the past half century.

He remembered the day he found out about the last prophecy of Cassandra Trelawney. How the heir of one of the founders of Hogwart's would become the champion of light and defeat the Dark Lord. He would be an orphan, raised by muggles, alone and unloved. At first he thought it would be Tom Riddle, who was descended from Slitherin, and that the boy would defeat his former lover Gellert Grindelwald, only to realise, too late, that his hoped for champion was to become an even greater threat to the world and that he had to bring down Grindelwald on his own. He thought back to the day he met with the love of his life for the battle where he won the Elder Wand. How Gellert had corrupted their wonderful vision of "The Greater Good" where wizarding kind would rule humanity and guide it to a glorious future of magic and prosperity he still could not understand. So it was with a heavy heart that he eventually fought to bring an end to his lover's reign as a Dark Lord only to be thrust once more into conflict with Tom as the self styled Lord Voldemort. He then began his search for a champion to meet the terms of the prophesy.

It was when James Potter arrived at Hogwart's and displayed his early interest in Lily Evans, despite her friendship with Severus Snape, that he realised there was a possibility that this could be his solution. James was the last of the Potters and unrecognised heir to Godric Griffindor. Lily was a muggleborn witch and she had a younger sister who had yet to show her potential. Albus acted immediately and discretely visited the Evans' to discover that Petunia was a witch albeit not as powerful as her sister. He bound her magical core to prevent it from developing, obliviating the family so that his visit would remain undetected. It was not an action that he liked to do but it was essential for the "Greater Good". Over the next few years he carefully watched the growing fascination that James had for Lily. He didn't even need to discretely push them together and was delighted when they finally became a couple in their seventh year. What did worry him though was the growing relationship between Remus Lupin and Lily's sister Petunia. If as he hoped James and Lilly were to be married and have a child then, when their inevitable demise occurred, he could not afford for the child to be raised in a wizarding family. It saddened him that he had to deny happiness to one of his favourite pupils. Remus had arrived at Hogwart's as a lonely and isolated boy due to his condition but swiftly made good friends with the rest of the Marauders and Lily and blossomed into a charming young man but Albus could not let his relationship with Petunia continue. Just before they were due to be married he once again interfered by obliviating Petunia and setting a compulsion charm or her and a young man who lived nearby. He would be a good choice, thought Albus, as he had a budding career in the sales and marketing division of Gurning's Drills. Moreover, Vernon was a domineering type of character and would keep Petunia in line if they had to care for any child of James and Lily in the future.

He had been delighted when, after James and Lily married, they soon announced that she was pregnant with Harry. He had sincerely hoped that they would be happy, at least for the short time that he suspected they had left. Then when he heard the prophesy of Sybill Trelawney, the great-great-granddaughter of Cassandra, he was convinced he had done the right thing. When he discovered that Petunia was pregnant after her elopement and that the child was probably not Vernon's he visited the young couple discretely. Sure enough the boy she was expecting had a magical core and was clearly the son of Remus Lupin. He set about binding the unborn boy's magical core and cast a blood adoption ritual which ensured that the boy would appear to be Vernon's son.

After that fateful night when Harry's parents were murdered he placed the young wizard with the Dursley's hoping to cast blood wards to keep him from harm at the hands of the Death Eaters still at large however all his previous interference had proved this to be impossible. He therefore cast what charms he could to ensure that he could not be found by wizards or witches and set others to ensure that he would be raised without the love of family. This would ensure that Harry would meet the terms of Cassandra's prophesy.

When Harry had arrived at Hogwart's Albus was pleased to see that he had made friends with Ron Weasley. The Weasleys were a family firmly entrenched in the light and would guide him along the right path. The wards he had set at Privet Drive had kept Harry safe from Voldemort's Death Eaters and ensured that Harry would be malleable enough to be tempered into the weapon to defeat Voldemort. He knew that it was unlikely that Harry would survive against Voldemort but he also knew that a great evil would be destroyed. He would have liked to let Harry enjoy some happiness in his life but everything he did must ensure the "Greater Good" for the wizarding world. If only that idiot Vernon had not reacted so harshly to the charms he had set in Little Whinging. Vernon was only supposed to keep Harry browbeaten enough so that he would need to come to Albus for advice and help. Dumbledore would then wear his Grandfatherly persona and train Harry to become the sacrifice needed to defeat Voldemort. Next year at Hogwart's, whilst he was training Harry about the horcruxes, he had planned for him to experience love. It would be an essential part of his plan, since he believed that this was the power that Voldemort knew not.

He considered his plans for the forthcoming year once he had retrieved Harry and got him back under his influence. _"Yes"_ he thought. _"I will see that Harry gets to experience romantic love. I will even overlook some broom cupboard activities."_ He chuckled to himself and thought about the possibilities for a partner for Harry.

_"Miss Granger? Good choice"_ he mused. _"She's intelligent and highly motivated and already a good friend. Miss Weasley? Another good choice. She's vivacious, attractive and shares his love of quidditch. Miss Lovegood? Possibly: again, she is a good friend to Harry although she can be a bit strange at times."_ He thought about other girls and decided to add Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass to the list of potential suitors. _"I'll get Severus to brew some amortentia and I should also get him to brew some fertility potion as well. Although Harry will in all probability die I don't want the line of Potter and Godrick Griffindor to become extinct. I just hope Molly will support Ginevra if it comes to pass that she is the one Harry chooses."_

He sat up in his chair, once again rubbing the bridge of his nose, and replaced his spectacles. All this however would come to nothing unless he had Harry back under his control. He needed to call a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix and get them searching for Harry as soon as possible. He would need to get someone to check all the muggle hospitals for any sign of Harry and he would also need to sort out the problems that the involvement of the muggle police had created.

He stood up and walked over to the bookcase on the wall of his study where he had installed a hidden drinks cabinet. Pulling out a copy of Bathilda Bagshot's 'A History of Magic', the shelf moved to reveal some bottles of spirits and several Edinburgh Crystal glasses. Pouring himself a large glass of Ogden's finest firewhisky He carried it back to his desk and sat down. Pulling a sheaf of parchment towards him he picked up his quill and began to write, stopping occasionally to to take a sip of the potent spirit.

Dumbledore spent the next hour drafting and redrafting his plans for Harry and preparing notes for the meeting planned for the following evening. Eventually he collected his notes and thrust them into a leather folder which he locked in the top drawer of his desk. Then replacing his glass he closed the drinks cabinet and left to go to his bed hoping that he would get some sleep despite his continuing agitation caused by the events earlier that evening.

**A.N.** Short chapter I know but nearly at the end of the first day. Next chapter will depict Kingsley's activities.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter And The Great Manipulator**

**Ch6.**

**A.N. **Sorry about the delay. I've been working on four chapters simultaneously so hopefully the next couple should not take so long to post. Also I was out of the country for a bit and not able to get to a computer.

**Disclaimer: **Harry belongs to Jakey

Saturday 25th June 1996 – 8:30pm (20:30 hours) BST – Ministry of Magic – London

Kingsley Shaklebolt appeared in the apparition point in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He strode across the large open space towards the security desk, passing the Fountain of Magical Brethren, or what remained of it following the battle with Voldemort the previous week.

He approached the security wizard, a rather scruffy man with peacock blue robes sitting at the desk to the left of the now shattered gates into the ministry proper, who was reading the sports pages of the _Evening Prophet_. "Evening Eric. Is Amelia in tonight by any chance?"

The wizard looked up with a start. "Oh! Hello Kingsley. I wasn't expecting anyone coming in tonight. Just let me check." He swiftly perused the register on the desk in front of him. "Yes she is" he said. "She came in about an hour ago to see the Minister and then went to her office."

"Thanks Eric. See you later" replied the auror as he headed past the remains of the gates and made his way to the lifts at the rear.

He entered a lift and pressed the button for level two. The grille door closed and the lift shuddered as it commenced its downwards journey into the Ministry. Without stopping the lift reached the second level and juddered to a halt. The grille doors opened. Kingsley stepped out into an empty lobby and walked to the door of the Auror offices. As he strode along the corridor he came to an open area where an untidy clutter of desks, chairs, partitions, noticeboards with wanted posters and rubbish bins met his eyes. At the far end of this area was a glass walled office with the blinds closed. The door, bearing the label "Amelia Bones, Director" was closed and shuttered but a glint of light could be seen along the edge of the blinds. He strode up to the door, rapped his knuckles against the door frame once and opened it. Sticking his head around the open door he asked "Amelia, have you got a minute?"

"Kingsley, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit" replied the stern looking head of Magical Law Enforcement. She was a striking woman in her early forties; strawberry-blonde hair framing a finely featured face with loose curls, as she looked through her trademark monocle at the tall dark auror in the doorway.

"It's complicated Amelia" said the auror, his concerned expression obvious on his face. "This is purely 'need to know' and can't leave the room" he finished.

Madame Bones ushered him into the room with a wave of her hand. "Sit!" she ordered. Raising her wand she cast _Muffliato _and_ Cave Inimicum_, then she cast a fidelius variation spell to prevent her talking about what was to be discussed to anyone not privy to the discussion.

"All right then Kingsley, spill it" she said.

For the next half hour Kingsley briefed Amelia about everything that had happened from the arrival of the Hogwart's Express at King's Cross up to his appearance at the Ministry. He finished with his speculation about what Dumbledore was doing with Harry and why.

"I'm sure this has to do with a prophesy, or maybe even prophesies, of some description. If it wasn't then why did Harry and his friends go to the Department of Mysteries last week? On top of that the Order of the Phoenix was closely watching the DoM all last year to stop Voldemort gaining access. You remember when Arthur Weasley was injured just before Christmas?"

Amelia nodded.

"He was staking out the entrance to the DoM at the time to prevent anyone gaining access. The only problem is that Albus is the only one who might be able to tell us the content of the prophesy. I doubt that we would be able to find out which one is involved on our own, particularly following the damage to the Hall of Prophesies when the Death Eaters attacked Harry and his friends" said Kingsley.

"You're probably right Kingsley" replied Amelia. "There was some speculation in the _Prophet_ last week about Harry being "The Chosen One" to get rid of Voldemort and, for once, I think that their reporters have managed to deduce the truth. It all boils down to what Albus knows and what he is doing with that knowledge."

"That's the difficulty I've got. I know Albus is convinced that what he is doing is for what he calls "the Greater Good" and he has fought against Dark wizards for decades to try and preserve the best of wizarding society but I feel he has lost his understanding that real people are involved and are being affected by his plans in a bad way. Just look what happened to Sirius. Locked in Azkaban for twelve years without a trial and innocent of any crime, only to die last week trying to protect Harry. And Harry's own circumstances have been bad as well. Look at what happened tonight at his uncle's place not to mention all the problems he has had at Hogwart's over the past five years."

"You're right Kingsley" said Amelia. "Albus has become too wrapped up in his plans and his need to keep them secret at all costs. He doesn't trust many people. Mind you seeing the state of the Ministry I don't deny he may have a point considering the influence Lucius Malfoy had over Fudge but he needs to share the burden. He's made too many mistakes over the past few years and it's hurting innocent people. It also doesn't help that the Wizengamot are totally divided and that there are still too many ex-Death Eaters controlling key voting blocks. We really need to start a root and branch clear-out of the Ministry and the Wizengamot but the problem is who can we get to do it."

Kingsley looked at his boss and smiled. "I think the first thing that needs to get done is to oust Fudge and his cronies from power. How do you fancy standing against him for Minister Amelia?" he asked.

Amelia looked at Kingsley with an expression of horror on her face. "Me? Bu.. But I couldn't. There's loads more people much more experienced than me" she replied. "Besides I don't like all the political manoeuvring and backstabbing."

"Which is why you'd be perfect for the job" said Kingsley. "People respect you and they know you don't have an axe to grind and can't stand cronyism."

"But what about the DMLE?" she asked.

"Pull Mad-Eye back into active service and get him to head up the Department or even appoint Rufus. I know that he can be a bit of a political animal but he's a damn fine auror and knows how to lead" Kingsley replied.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I'm up to this" she replied.

"Nonsense" said Kingsley. "You'll be brilliant at the job. You understand what needs to be done and you will not play favourites. You know your way around the Ministry and you will have the support of the light sided families and most of the neutrals as well. All that needs to happen is for Fudge to accept the inevitability of his dwindling support and resign. You would be appointed within days if you let it be known that you would stand for the job."

Amelia held up her hands in resignation. "All right, you've got me. I'll stand if Cornelius resigns." She looked across her desk at the tall black auror and smiled. "Thank you for your confidence in me Kingsley. I wouldn't have even considered this if anyone else had suggested it."

"And thank you too Amelia" replied the grinning Kingsley. "I think the election may be sooner rather than later. I hear that Rita Skeeter has an article in tomorrow's _Sunday Prophet_ which is none too flattering for Fudge." He looked up at the clock on the far wall. "I'd better be going now Amelia. I want to drop over to Scotland Yard to find out how the case against Dursley is going. I promised Julie that I'd keep her posted about things and I think she will need some warning about Albus and any possible interference."

"It's nearly ten o'clock now Kingsley. Do you think she'll still be at work?" asked Amelia.

"Positively" replied Kingsley. "When she's on a case she rarely finishes before midnight. Oh! Another thing. Albus is calling a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix tomorrow night. I'll drop by first thing on Monday if anything comes up. See you later Amelia."

"Take care Kingsley and I'll see you soon" she replied.

With that, the tall black auror got up from the chair and left the office closing the door behind him leaving a very thoughtful Director gazing into the space he had just vacated.

Kingsley then strode back through the outer office and waved to the solitary night-shift auror sitting at a desk in the corner of the large room and headed for the lift. When he reached the Atrium he bade goodnight to Eric at the security desk and headed over to the apparition point.

With a pop he disappeared and apparated to the doorway of the office block in Dacre Street and, after quickly spelling his clothes to resemble a muggle suit, headed round the corner to Broadway and the main entrance of New Scotland Yard. As he approached the uniformed police security guard at the entrance desk, he pulled out his wallet and extracted an ID card identifying him as a Major in the Royal Marines.

"Sorry to be so late on a Saturday night" he said "but I'm here to see DC Julie Brooking regarding an ongoing investigation."

The uniformed officer carefully examined his ID and looked up at Kingsley. "I'll just call someone to escort you Major Shacklebolt. Please sign in and I'll issue you with a visitors pass."

Kingsley signed his name on the visitors book carefully noting the time as 10:05pm and his reason for visiting as he waited while the guard telephoned for an escort. He clipped the pass to the pocket of his suit jacket and within a couple of minutes a uniformed constable arrived to lead him into the building. After a brief and very smooth lift journey to the third floor he was shown into the incident room occupied by his friend.

She looked up as he entered and smiled. "Hi Kingsley what brings you here at this time of night?" she asked.

"I've got some more information about that case that you were involved in this evening" he replied.

"Great" said Julie. "Anything to take my mind off of this one here is welcome." She started to shuffle some of the files in front of her into a neatish bundle but as she did a photograph fell to the floor at Kingsley's feet. He bent down to pick it up and gasped in shock when he saw the face on the photo.

Julie looked at him with surprise. "Anyone you know Kingsley?"

He continued to look carefully at the photo as he sat down. "No but she looks so similar she could be her sister." He looked again at the photo of the red-headed smiling girl with a sprinkling of freckles across her face.

"I've got more" she said as she pulled out three more photos and placed them on the desk. Kingsley sat down and looked at all four photographs. They were all redheads slightly freckled and at first glance looked the same but closer inspection showed that they were different girls all roughly the same age of about fourteen or fifteen. "Care to share Kingsley?" asked Julie.

"These girls look exactly like the daughter of a friend of mine. The family live down in the West Country but the kids go to school in Scotland" he said. "Her name is Ginny Weasley. Her dad, Arthur, works in the ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office."

Julie looked perplexed. These girls had all gone missing over the past eighteen months in strange but similar circumstances but they were not the only ones. She pulled out five more photographs, each of a pretty teenage girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes and a wide toothy smile. Again they could have been taken for sisters. Julie looked at Kingsley enquiringly.

"Hermione Granger, same school. She's a muggleborn witch whose parents live in Oxford. They have a dental practice in the town." Kingsley frowned as Julie pulled out two more pictures, this time of girls with long blonde hair and dreamy expressions with piercing blue eyes. Kingsley's heart sank. "Luna Lovegood. She lives near the Weasleys and attends the same school as well. Her dad is the publisher of a periodical magazine. How come you're dealing with a missing persons case?" he asked. "You don't normally."

Julie looked at her friend, her eyes glistening. "It's not a missing persons case any more Kingsley." She picked up the first photograph that Kingsley had seen and two of the Hermione lookalikes. "These three turned up dead wrapped up in bin-liners. Their bodies had been dumped in a commercial bin behind Charing Cross Road last week. They were not a pretty sight I can tell you. We were only able to identify them from dental records."

"What happened to them?" asked Kingsley.

"It looked as if their entire skin had been peeled off just before they were killed and dumped. The bodies were still warm. All three girls had been raped and sodomised repeatedly over a period of time, probably since they disappeared which for these two," she pointed at the Hermione lookalikes, "was about a year ago. This girl," she pointed at the photograph of the girl who looked like Ginny, "went missing nine months ago. There's further evidence that they were all pregnant and the foetuses were aborted just before they died." Her breath caught as she tried to continue. "All of the girls disappeared in similar circumstances. All the reports say that they were in company at the time and just seemed to disappear before the eyes of their companions. If the others have been taken by whoever did this, God help them." Julie burst into tears.

In all the time he had known his friend, Kingsley had never seen her this distraught.

"Why these girls? What's the connection Kingsley; is it something to do with your troubles?" asked the crying policewoman.

Kingsley leant across the desk and took Julie's hands in his own. "Julie. There is a link and you've seen it today. The three girls I mentioned, that these poor girls look like, are all friends of Harry Potter. What's more they were all involved, with Harry, in a battle against some very dark wizards last week. It also looks like they have been used in some evil necromantic rituals from the condition of their remains. I'm really worried about the safety of Hermione, Ginny and Luna now that they are home from Hogwart's and vulnerable to attack. I need to contact my people to warn them."

Kingsley slipped his hand into his inside jacket pocket and extracted a compact communication mirror, similar to the one that Sirius had given Harry. He tapped it with his wand saying "Mad-Eye".

The mirror came to life as the face of the grizzled auror appeared. "Kingsley. What's up?"

Carefully he explained about the abductions and murders and the conclusions he had drawn from the evidence that Julie had shown him. "Alastor I need you to go to Ottery St. Catchpole and warn the Weasleys and the Lovegoods ASAP. I'm on my way to Oxford to warn the Grangers."

"Will do, Kingsley" replied Moody. "Just be careful yourself."

Kingsley put the mirror back in his pocket and looked at his friend. "Do you want to come with me? I think I need the company and you look as if you need some company as well."

"OK Kingsley. I'll get my coat" replied Julie as she rose from her desk.

The two of them left the building, Kingsley checking out at the security desk noted the time as 11:45pm, and walked quickly round the corner to Dacre Street where the auror side-along apparated his companion to Oxford.

They arrived discretely beneath the entrance archway to St Aloysius RC church, more commonly known as the Oxford Oratory, and walked north along Woodstock Road past the Radcliffe Infirmary (*) to the home of Hermione Granger. They crossed the road just before they reached St. Anne's College and slipped past the line of trees concealing the redbrick mansion from the road.

Before he reached the door Kingsley was interrupted by Julie. "You know Kingsley, I think I'll need to check in with the local plods in the Thames Valley Police after this. It's been the second time today that I've been outside my jurisdiction" she chuckled.

Kingsley smiled as he raised his hand to the door and knocked. A couple of minutes later the door opened only to reveal Hermione with her wand pointed in Kingsley's face. "Which students were in the headmaster's office when Dumbledore disappeared with Fawkes?" she demanded.

"Harry and Marietta Edgecombe" replied Kingsley.

"Who's your friend Kingsley?" asked Hermione as she lowered her wand.

Kingsley made the introductions with a smile. "Hermione, meet DC Julie Brooking of the Metropolitan Police Serious Crime Squad. Julie, this is Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her generation, except according to her."

"Pleased to meet you" said Hermione ushering the pair into the house. She led them to a large sitting room on the ground floor. "Grab a seat" she said anxiously. "Mum and dad are in bed just now. The only reason I'm up is I just got an owl from Ginny about Harry. We think he has gone missing as Hedwig turned up at the Burrow on her own. Is he all right? Have you heard anything?" she asked in a rush.

"Harry's fine. He had a run in with his uncle earlier and needed medical treatment but he's safe now" replied Kingsley. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

Kingsley looked at his companion in silent enquiry and she nodded her assent. He then took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her all he had discovered about the abductions and murders.

"Oh dear God! Those poor girls and just because the looked like Ginny, Luna and me?" sobbed Hermione.

"So it appears" said Kingsley.

"What about Ginny and Luna, are they safe?" she asked.

"They'll be OK" said Kingsley. "Mad-Eye's gone down to Ottery St. Catchpole to make sure. We need to get you and your parents to safety but I can't do anything tonight. I'm proposing that Julie and I stay here till the morning and move you and your parents to a safe house tomorrow. You'd best go and tell them that we're here."

"All right Kingsley" she replied. "I'll go and get them up and put on the coffee-pot as well. It looks like it's going to be a long night."

**A.N.** (*) The Radcliffe Infirmary, named after physician John Radcliffe, opened in 1770 and was Oxford's first hospital. It was finally closed in 2007.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter And The Great Manipulator**

**Ch7.**

**A.N. **Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. It's gone through three complete rewrites from the original pencil and paper version due to some changes to the plot-line. Hopefully the next couple of chapters will be posted soon.

**Disclaimer: **Harry belongs to Jakey

* * *

Saturday 25th June 1996 – 9:20pm (21:20 hours) BST – Leaky Cauldron – London

Alastor Moody appeared silently in the shadows of the lower platform of Leicester Square Underground Station and, pulling his hat down over his head to conceal his prosthetic eye, limped towards the escalators to ascend to street level. He exited the station on Charing Cross Road and turned right past _The Porcupine_ pub crossing Great Newport Street to the antiquarian bookshop. Turning, again, to his right he walked the few paces to the narrow alley between the bookshop and number 12 where, unnoticed by the muggles in the street, the doorway of the _Leaky Cauldron_ appeared. Quickly the grizzled auror slipped in the door and walked to the bar.

Tom the barman watched his approach and went to meet him. "Evening Mad-Eye. The usual?" he asked.

"No thanks Tom" he replied. "I'll have a single malt if you have a fresh bottle".

"I've got a half case of the Bruichladdich (*) twelve year old just in. None of the bottles have been touched."

"Thanks Tom" said Moody "that'll do nicely" and placed a small stack of galleons on the bar counter.

Tom made his way to the cellar of the bar and returned with an unopened bottle of the amber liquid. He placed it on the bar and set a clean glass beside it as he swept up the coins. "Your usual booth is free if you want a seat in private" he added.

Moody nodded his thanks and limped to the rear of the room where he sat down in the darkened booth with his back to the wall. He had a clear view of the entrance as well as the door to the yard which accessed Diagon Alley. After carefully examining the seal on the bottle he broke it, extracted the cork and poured himself a large measure. He sniffed at the glass enjoying the peaty aroma and took a large sip. As the spirit warmed its way down his throat he sighed, releasing the built up tension of the last few hours.

He sat quietly sipping his whisky and looked round the room, watching the patrons of the pub and the occasional witch or wizard passing through to and from Diagon Alley. Moody was particularly intrigued by the occasional wizard, who upon entering the pub, swiftly but discretely made their way upstairs to one of the private rooms. So far he had seen Philip Parkinson, Daniel Greengrass and Hector Davis, all fathers of current Slytherin girls, as well as Michael Edgecombe, Marietta's father, and Rajesh Patil father of the twins Padma and Parvati. Moody had just about made up his mind to follow them upstairs, to find up what they were up to, when he noticed the rear door from the yard open and a cloaked and hooded figure enter the pub.

Moody turned to look at the figure, his prosthetic eye seeing that underneath the enveloping cloak the person was wearing a glamour to conceal their identity. The person walked over to the bar and after a brief word with Tom was served with a glass of _Ogden's Finest_; then, still cloaked and hooded, they made their way, glass in hand, to the booth where Moody was sitting. As the mysterious individual sat down across from Moody and placed the glass on the table, they threw back the hood to reveal the glamoured features of a beautiful black haired woman of about twenty.

Moody smiled. "Evening. Don't often see you here As..."

"Just call me Trudi, Alastor" interrupted the woman placing her hands gently over the auror's in emphasis.

"OK Trudi, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Harry Potter" she replied quietly. "My people are concerned."

"He's OK as far as I know" responded Moody non-committally.

"Meaning?" Trudi looked at the auror quizzically.

"He's OK"

Trudi growled at the auror. "I hear things Mad-Eye."

"I'm not surprised" he smirked, "knowing your people."

The woman sighed. "Alastor. Let's just stop beating about the bush. I know Harry was injured by his uncle tonight. Don't ask me how I heard, I've got my sources to protect, but I don't know what has happened since then. Oh, and something else, the Goblins are worried about Sirius Black's will reading next week. Don't be surprised if something big happens. Also, Dumbledore seems to be playing silly buggers again. Care to reciprocate?"

Moody smiled in admiration. "OK Trudi. Your sources are right. The muggle police were involved and Harry's uncle was arrested. I was there with Shacklebolt, Tonks and Remus Lupin when the arrest was made and couldn't interfere."

Trudi smirked at the auror. "I take it that's the story you told Albus."

"Kingsley actually" he replied. "I was with Lupin sorting out things for Harry's aunt and cousin."

"Oooh! So Harry's with Dora then" she said, with a gleam in her dark eyes.

"You may very well think that. I couldn't possibly comment" said Moody.

"Nicely put, Francis" replied the grinning woman.(#) She picked up her glass and took a sip of the golden liquid. "So, if Harry is with Dora, I take it her mum has patched him up and left him in her care?"

Moody nodded.

She looked at Moody with an acquisitive glare. "I'll give you odds of four to one on that they'll be shagging like bunnies come tomorrow morning."

"I'm not a betting man Trudi and you know that" replied Moody with a growl.

"I'll believe that Alastor. Thousands wouldn't. Anyway is there anything else I need to know?"

"Apart from Kingsley's friend Julie Brooking co-ordinating things between the Met and the Surrey police, nothing else so far. How about your people?" he asked.

"Taking their time as usual but I expect things to start heating up come Tuesday with the preparations that the Goblins are putting in place for the will reading. I think you might be pleasantly surprised with the outcome."

Moody smiled. "That's good to know. I think I might like to sit in, if possible, to see the fun."

"I'll see what I can do" replied Trudi. "If I can swing it I'll owl you on Monday."

"Thanks Trudi" said Moody. "By the way you might be interested in a meeting that I believe is going on upstairs. I saw Philip Parkinson, Hector Davis, Michael Edgecombe, Rajesh Patil and Daniel Greengrass head up there just before you came in."

"Hmm. The heads of five minor Houses all with votes on the wizengamot and all of them neutrals. Sounds interesting right enough."

"I know that Davies and Greengrass are neutrals, particularly since Greengrass' wife is my niece but Parkinson, a neutral?" asked Moody in astonishment.

"You'd better believe it. He talks the dark wizard line but he has successfully kept the family out of Voldemort and his Death Eater's clutches for nigh on twenty years. I wonder if recent events have got anything to do with this? Anyway it's been nice catching up. I'll see you soon hopefully." She finished her firewhisky, clunking the glass back down on the table and rose to leave. With a quick glance round the bar to see if anyone was watching she swiftly disillusioned herself and slipped quietly towards the stairs, extracting one of the Weasley Twin's Extendible Ears from from her pocket on her way.

"_You better owl me a full report of what you hear young lady or I'll set Tonks on you"_ Moody thought to himself whilst raising his glass in a silent toast to his departing companion.

* * *

Upstairs, in a dimly lit room on the first floor of the pub, five men were sitting round a table with glasses of firewhisky to hand. Philip Parkinson sipped at his drink and placed the glass in front of him. "It looks as if everyone who could make it for this little meeting has arrived" he said.

"Who else did you invite" said Hector Davis "and why?"

Parkinson turned to look at the former Slytherin. "Li Tsung" he replied. "I think he might be out of the country just now as he has business interests in Hong Kong and Macao."

Michael Edgecombe spoke up, "I heard from my wife that he went abroad last week and that his wife and daughter Su will be joining him by international portkey on Monday."

"Very well then" said Parkinson. "I asked you here due to this document that Lucius Malfoy sent to me three weeks ago, before the idiot was caught raiding the Department of Mysteries and got sentenced to Azkaban." He pulled out a roll of parchment and threw it on the table. "I was led to believe that the rest of you received similar documents from other suspected Death Eaters."

Rajesh Patil picked up the parchment and began to read it. "Yes. I received one from Flint" he said, passing the parchment to Hector Davies.

"Goyle" said Davis, passing it to Michael Edgecombe.

"Crabbe" said Edgecombe.

"Nott" said Daniel Greengrass without looking at the offending parchment.

"I understand that Zabini sent one to Li Tsung" concluded Parkinson.

"So you called us here to discuss marriage contracts for our daughters?" said Rajesh Patil. "So what! We don't need to accept them."

"Did you read the damned thing properly?" demanded Parkinson rising from his chair.

"Why?" replied Patil. "There's no way I'd want my daughters tied up in a marriage contract with Flint. Despite my background, if they get married it will be to someone of their own choosing. I just threw the thing on the fire. I suggest you do the same and we can all go home."

"It **wasn't** a bloody marriage contract. It was a foreclosure on outstanding debt with **my** daughter as **collateral**" stormed Parkinson.

"**What?**" yelled Patil. "How?"

Philip Parkinson took a deep breath and sat back down in his seat and rubbed his face with his hands in exasperation. "Look, I have considerable investments in both the muggle and magical world however occasionally I end up with cash flow problems when others don't pay their bills on time so I took out a one and a half million galleon loan with Gringott's to cover for any short term cash flow problems. I'm good for it as I always get a return of ten percent from my creditors to cover the five percent that I have contracted with Gringott's. The problem is that some bastard sold my loan to Malfoy last month and he has demanded full repayment by the end of August, which is precisely the time of year when my business cash flow slows down. So now I'm left with selling my only child to Malfoy as a consort to clear the loan or end up with him calling all my debts in and demanding Pansy as his whore and myself and the rest of my family as his serfs." He looked at the other men around the table. "I suspect that the rest of you have similar financial arrangements and if so then your daughters and families are in the same predicament as mine."

"But Gringott's wouldn't..."started Hector Davis.

"Ragnok wouldn't" said Parkinson, "but some smart-arsed goblin teller might; just to gain a fast buck."

"Do we have any recourse?" asked Patil.

"Unfortunately no" said Parkinson. "The only thing that we could do is either pay off the loans in full by the end of the month or accede to their demands."

"No Way!" stormed Daniel Greengrass. "I'm not going to let Daphne or Astoria become some sex toy of that bastard Nott!"

"Well unless you have prior agreements with another Most Noble and Most Ancient House you're fucked, just like me" stated Parkinson bluntly.

"There is an alternative" said Hector Davis.

"Now you're talking crap" said Michael Edgecombe. "Malfoy and his lackeys have got us over a barrel."

"It's a long-shot I'll admit but it could work if we're lucky" interrupted Davis.

"Let's hear it then" said Parkinson.

"First of all" said Davis, "We're all noble families with a seat on the Wizengamot and all of us bar myself and Li Tsung, who are half-bloods, are purebloods. That means that we are able to align ourselves with a Most Noble and Most Ancient House as Vassals and still maintain our family integrity. All we need to do is to ensure that we vote with the House to which we are aligned and Malfoy and his minions cannot touch us as long as the House we accept as liege lords have more political clout than the Malfoys."

Philip Parkinson snorted in disgust. "There are only four Houses that meet that criteria. The Blacks, The Potters, The Bones' and The Longbottoms. The Blacks are debatable since Sirius died; as well as the fact that he was an escaped prisoner from Azkaban. On top of that, in all probability the next head of House Black will be Draco Malfoy, because his mother was a Black. As for the Potters; Harry will not become Head of House until next year, unless he is made an emancipated minor, which I doubt the Wizengamot will agree to. The Bones' and Longbottoms are stuck with female regents so they are unable to enact overlord-ship agreements. Basically we are still shafted."

Hector Davis smiled. "Let's not write off this opportunity just yet" he said. "The Will of Sirius Black is due to be read next week, probably Tuesday or Wednesday, There is an outside chance that things may change in our favour. Meanwhile I suggest that we draw up provisional contracts for either the new Lord Black or Lord Potter to seek vassalage under their protection for the cost of clearing our debts to Malfoy and the others."

Rajesh Patil looked round the table. "Well I suppose that we can afford to wait a couple more days. It's either that or accept the inevitable since there's no way we could possibly come up with the cash to clear these debts unless we declared ourselves bankrupt and if that was to happen our families would be sold off as chattels to the highest bidder."

"Are we agreed then?" asked Philip Parkinson. Four heads round the table nodded in assent and one by one signed their agreement to the parchment that Parkinson passed round the table. "Then I'll write to Ragnok with our proposal and ensure Li Tsung is fully briefed and ask for his agreement as well" he finished as he wrote out a brief request, to the head of Gringott's Bank, for a meeting.

Outside the door the cloaked and hooded figure swiftly wrapped up the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Extendible Ear and thrust it in a pocket of the cloak. _"We do indeed live in interesting times"_ she thought to herself as she slipped silently away.

* * *

In the quiet booth at the rear of the Leaky Cauldron, Alastor Moody poured himself a third glass of whisky whilst pondering over his recent conversation with the cloaked woman. Suddenly his communication mirror vibrated in his inside pocket. Removing it discretely he whispered "Shak. Is that you?"

"Mad-Eye. I'm at New Scotland Yard with Julie. She's dealing with a very gory missing persons/murder case. All the people missing are muggle girls who look like Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood or Hermione Granger and some bodies have already turned up."

"Do you think wizards are involved?" asked Moody.

"Undoubtedly" replied Kingsley. "All the bodies appear to have been used in some sort of necromantic ritual. I'm heading over to Oxford with Julie to warn the Grangers. We're going to stay with them tonight until we can make better arrangements for their safety. Can you head down to Devon to alert Xeno and Arthur. It might be an idea to get them all together at the Burrow as Bill warded the place and his are the best I've seen, apart from Albus."

"OK then Kingsley" said Moody. "I'll head over there now. We'll talk tomorrow." With that, Moody broke the connection and slipped the mirror back into his inside pocket. Knocking back his drink in one gulp he sealed the bottle and placed it in the large right-hand side pocket of his coat and took his and Trudi's empty glasses back to the bar nodding at Tom before he exited the pub by the front door. Moody retraced his steps back to the shadows of the platform in Leicester Square Underground station and apparated to the strange tower shaped house belonging to the Lovegoods on the edge of Ottery St. Catchpole.

Walking up the gravel path to the front door his prosthetic eye was spinning as he watched for any hidden danger. He reached the front door without incident and knocked. Waiting patiently for an answer he maintained his surveillance of the surrounding area.

The door opened and a dreamy voice said "Oh hello Professor Moody. Please come in. We've been expecting you."

Moody looked at the blonde haired girl in confusion. "Expecting me?" he asked.

"Oh yes" she replied. "The Nargles told me, so daddy and I packed some clothes ready to go and visit Ginny and her family."

Moody shook his head in disbelief as he entered the strange house. He could hear a thumping sound from the room upstairs. Then a door slammed and Xenophilius Lovegood came clattering down the stairs. "Hello Alastor. I didn't realise that you'd be here so soon after Luna told me you would be coming by. I was just shutting down the press. I had been planning to produce an additional run of _The Quibbler_ but I'll leave that till later if I need to."

"I'd like to get you and Luna over to the Weasleys as soon as possible" said Moody. "Kingsley has discovered a possible threat to Luna, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. He went to Oxford to make sure the Grangers are safe and I'm here to protect you and the Weasleys."

"Well we're ready to go" said Xenophilius as he picked up two rucksacks.

Moody led the pair out of the house, his wand drawn in readiness. Xeno locked the door and quickly they left the ward boundaries to side-along apparate Luna to the Burrow. As Moody and the Lovegoods approached the kitchen door they could hear Molly talking to Arthur at the table.

"Hello the house" called Moody as he knocked at the door.

"Alastor, Xeno, Luna, what brings you here" said Arthur opening the door.

"Long story Arthur" said the former auror. "Lets just say I need Xeno and Luna to stay here tonight for protection."

"By all means" said Arthur. "please come in and sit down."

"Luna" said Molly. "Why don't you go upstairs and put your bag in Ginny's room. Ron and her are about somewhere. The twins are staying at their new shop so you can put your dad's bag in their room. I'll come and make up the beds later."

"OK Mrs Weasley" she said as she made her way upstairs.

"We could do with some glasses Molly" said Mad-Eye as he drew his bottle of Bruichladdich from his pocket. "What I've got to tell you doesn't make pleasant listening" and proceeded to tell the others what Kingsley had relayed to him earlier.

* * *

**A.N.** (*) Pronounced Broo-eech-la-dee (with a soft ch as in loch), Bruichladdich is a whisky distillery on the isle of Islay which produces, reputedly, the most heavily peated Single Malt Whisky in the world. Along with the Lagavulin (another Islay Malt) it's one of my favourites.

(#) If anyone gets the reference drop me a note.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter And The Great Manipulator**

**Ch8.**

**A.N. **Here be Lemons. This chapter is NC17. Be warned.

**Disclaimer: **Harry belongs to Jakey

* * *

Saturday 24th June 1996 – 10:45pm (22:45 hours) BST – The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole.

Ginny Weasley was asleep in bed with a satisfied smile on her face when she was awoken by a tapping sound at her window. Grudgingly she emerged from a very satisfying dream which had left her wet and aroused. She turned her head to see a most beautiful Snowy Owl perched on her windowsill tapping at the glass to gain her attention.

"Hedwig!" she exclaimed, with a smile, as she rose to let the bird enter.

The owl flew into her room and settled on her shoulder nudging her cheek. Ginny looked at Hedwig's leg for a letter but there was none.

"Hedwig, did Harry send you?" she asked.

The owl looked at Ginny and blinked, clapping her beak once as if to say "no".

"Is something wrong?"

Hedwig blinked again and with a slight dip of her head opened her beak and made a soft barking sound. She then nudged Ginny on the cheek once more and raised her left leg.

"Can you take a message to Harry?" asked the girl.

Hedwig again dipped her head and barked softly.

Quickly Ginny grabbed parchment and quill and started to write.

.

_Harry,_

_Hedwig just arrived here at the burrow and practically demanded that I write to you. I got the impression that you were in trouble. Please, please write back to me and tell me what has happened. Is there anything I can do to help? Are you safe? Do you need me to ask Mum, Dad or the boys to come and get you? Will I contact Dumbledore or the Order?_

_I'm going to write to Hermione as well so I'll send Pig with a note to her. Write back to me as soon as you can. You know how much I worry about you._

_Please, please, please be safe._

_All my love,_

_Ginny._

_._

She tied the note securely to Hedwig's leg and the owl immediately flew off into the dark eastern sky.

She than grabbed another sheaf of parchment and began to write again.

.

_Hermione,_

_Hedwig just arrived here at the Burrow without a note or anything. She seemed to want me to write to Harry and I think he might be in trouble. Have you heard anything? I'm so worried that something has happened to him. I sent a note back with Hedwig to Harry asking him to get in touch as soon as possible. If you hear anything please contact me and if I hear anything I'll send you a note too. I'm just praying that he is all right and I hope you are safe as well._

_Love,_

_Ginny._

_._

**Lemon starts**

Ginny folded the parchment and rushed upstairs to Ron's room, barging in the door to reveal her brother engaged in one of the more popular adolescent male pursuits. Ron was lying on his bed, his left hand holding open a copy of _Playwizard_ to reveal a blond haired, top heavy, centrefold witch, posing with her leg apart whilst holding her nether lips wide with one hand and rubbing her clitoris with the other. His right hand was gripping his erect six inch penis, stroking himself in time to the blond's movements and he was moaning in pleasure. Startled, he leapt up from the bed only to tangle his feet in his boxers and crash painfully to the floor.

"Shite Ginny. You could have knocked" he spat in embarrassed annoyance as he rose from the floor trying to pull up his boxers.

"Then I wouldn't have seen you wanking over one of Fred and George's stash of _Playwizards_. Were you enjoying yourself Oh brother mine?" she smirked at him.

"Bugger off" hissed Ron trying to adjust his boxers to conceal what remained of his dignity. "Why did you come barging in here anyway?"

"I wanted to borrow Pig. I need to send a note to Hermione" she replied.

"For Merlin's sake Ginny. You just said goodbye to her at King's Cross" he said in amazement. "Why do you need to write to her now?"

"Harry" she replied. "Hedwig arrived here a few minutes ago without a message or anything. I'm sure something is wrong so I sent her off with a note to try and find him. Hopefully he'll be able to write back but I need to tell Hermione right away."

"And what about me? Were you going to tell me? I am his best mate after all" raged Ron.

"I've just told you, as I would have when I was going to ask you if I could use Pig except that I found you otherwise engaged" Ginny retorted.

"Enough about that" grumbled Ron. "Just take Pig and send that note off to Hermione."

"Thanks Ron" she said and stepped over to the covered cage where Ron's manic owl was resting. She lifted the cover and gently removed the tiny creature. Carefully she tied the note she had written to the bird's leg and opening the window sent the owl into the dark night sky.

She turned to look at her brother who was still trying to adjust himself and appeared to be in some pain due to his lack of release.

"I think you need some help with your unfinished business" she said with a smirk.

Startled, Ron looked up at his sister as his semi-erect penis decided to stand to attention again and sprang out through the gap in his boxers.

"G..G..Ginny" Ron stammered.

She walked over to her brother and pushed him back down on the bed, grabbing the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down in the process.

"W..w..what are you doing Ginny?" asked a stunned Ron.

"Calm down Ron" said Ginny. "I'm just helping you out. You don't want to be in pain because you didn't get any release. I hear that it can be quite sore when a boy is so close but doesn't get to cum." She leant over the bed and gently cupped his scrotum, massaging his testicles with her right hand, then with her left gripped his penis and slowly pulled back the foreskin to reveal his purple and throbbing glans. Ron moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt his penis engulfed in warm moistness. His eyes sprang open and he looked down to see his sister sucking on his erect member with obvious enjoyment. He moaned again as he felt her run her tongue around the ridge of his glans.

"Ginny that's... Oh Merlin!" he groaned.

Ginny's right hand traced a path from his scrotum to his anus and gently fingered his twitching and puckered hole as she wordlessly cast a cleaning and lubricating charm. Then as her mouth descended to engulf his entire length she inserted her index and middle finger reaching, deeply, to massage his prostate.

"Ginny" he gasped. "I'm gonna...Cum" and his ejaculate erupted down her throat.

Ginny gave Ron's prostate one final massage and swallowed the last of his semen, licking and sucking his flagging penis to clean him up.

"Merlin Ginny! That was fantastic" gasped Ron.

"It tasted bloody awful Ron" she replied as she raised her head and slowly extracted her fingers from his arse. "You'll have to cut down on the fry-ups and dairy products and take more fresh fruit or fruit juice if you want someone to blow you on a regular basis."

"What do you mean? Less of the fry-ups and more fruit" asked Ron.

"Just that Ron" she replied. "What goes in influences what comes out. Your semen doesn't taste very nice because of your diet. Improve the flavour; more blow-jobs. It's simple. It also wouldn't go amiss if you improved your table manners into the bargain. Eating like a pig at a trough and speaking with your mouth full is a major turn off and you could do with changing your socks more than once a week. Boys can be so smelly at times."

For a moment Ron looked hurt then a sudden thought came to him. "You've done this before. Haven't you?" he asked as he squirmed back into his boxers.

"Du-uh!" she replied, sticking her tongue behind her bottom lip. "You don't think I spent all my time with Michael snogging in the broom-cupboards, do you? I'm not quite inexperienced in that department. This was your first time. Wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes" he smiled "but I don't know why you stuck your fingers up my bum although it felt fantastic. I've never cum like that before."

"Yeh, well Dean rather likes it" she replied "but I think he'd prefer it to be something more than just a couple of fingers." She looked down as Ron's hardening member poked out of his boxers again. "I think someone is still excited. I suppose I have to help you deal with that again."

"You'll suck me off again?" asked Ron.

"No. I've already told you that you taste awful but I can do something else to help."

"Like Shag?"

"**No way Ron**. I'm still a virgin and nobody pops my cherry until I've got a ring on my finger and that goes for Greek as well" said Ginny forcefully.

"Greek?" asked a bemused Ron.

"I'll be back in a minute and explain" said Ginny and she dashed out of the room. She made her way silently downstairs to her own room and went to her school trunk. She opened it and delved to the bottom, quickly extracting a small box which had been hidden inside a pair of stockings. Silently she made her way back upstairs to Ron's room and closed the door, casting locking and silencing charms. She then tapped the box with her wand and it expanded to the size of a shoe box. Opening it she withdrew a strap-on dildo of about seven inches in length.

"What's that" said Ron.

"It's a magical strap-on dildo Ron. It's similar to the ones that muggles use but it's charmed so that a girl who wears it feels the same sensations that a boy feels from his penis through her clitoris." She slipped out of her nightdress and panties and, fastening the strap-on to connect to her clitoris, started to rub her hand along its length. "Like now I can feel what it's like when you have a wank."

Tentatively Ron reached out and stroked the strap-on. Then he leant forward and engulfed the glans shaped tip in his mouth swirling his tongue around the ridge and sucking.

Ginny stood quivering in enjoyment. "Oh! That's nice."

Ron sucked the dildo further into his mouth.

"Ahh!" she shuddered. "Enough, before I cum. This is meant to be for you Ron."

He removed his mouth and looked up at her in anticipation.

"Turn round and kneel on the bed" she instructed.

Ron turned and looked over his shoulder as Ginny approached and cast a lubrication charm at his puckered hole. Her hands gripped his bum as she aligned the strap-on and slowly pressed forwards penetrating him. She eased back and forth gently entering him more deeply with every thrust until the strap-on was buried deep into his rectum rubbing against his prostate. She slid her hand round and grasped his fully erect penis and started to stroke him as she thrust in and out, increasing in tempo; the sound of her body slapping against his bum like the tick of a metronome and her hand keeping time stroking his engorged shaft. She continued pounding away as she felt her fast approaching orgasm.

"G..G..Ginny. I..I'm g..gonna c..c..cuuum." roared Ron as strings of semen spurted out and covered the bed-sheet below him. Seconds later Ginny collapsed, quivering, her erect nipples digging into his back as she too climaxed.

"That was.. Wow Ginny. That was so intense" gasped Ron as she slowly withdrew from him and unstrapped the dildo.

Ginny cleaned the strap-on and placed it back in its box which she then shrank. Ron turned to face her. He leant forwards and drew her into an embrace, kissing her, then pulled back and gazed deeply into her brown eyes. "Thank you Ginny. That was the most amazing feeling ever." He kissed her again and looked at their naked bodies. "I think we should get dressed and clean up in case mum or dad come in and find us like this."

Ginny laughed and cast a scourgify charm on the bed followed by an air freshening charm to remove the heady aroma of sex from the atmosphere. Once the were dressed in their nightclothes Ron climbed into bed and Ginny sat on the edge, releasing the silencing and locking spells on the room.

**Lemon ends**

"So that was 'Greek' I take it" said Ron.

"Yes" said Ginny. "Dean really likes it but I'm sure he would prefer the real thing."

"You mean Dean's..."

"Yes Ron. Dean's gay but he hasn't come out of the closet as the muggles say" replied Ginny.

"Oh! So you and he aren't.."

"No. I'm just his camouflage so that he doesn't get any hassle from the pureblood bigots like Malfoy. Plus I get the chance to give him a bit of pleasure when he needs it. You know I think he fancies you Ron" said Ginny.

"He's rather large" said Ron remembering one occasion when he inadvertently spied Dean in the shower pleasuring himself. A frisson of excitement rippled through his body as he imagined being at the receiving end of Dean's assets.

"I think you fancy him a bit as well" said Ginny.

Ron blushed. "I mean I like girls but the thought of doing that with Dean kind of turns me on."

"You're probably bi-curious, like a lot of people" replied Ginny. "So do you fancy anyone else?" she asked.

"Hermione" said Ron "but I don't want to lose her as a friend. I mean I was really jealous when she went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum but I don't think she sees me that way."

"I know she doesn't Ron and besides she's involved with someone."

"Anyone I know?" growled Ron.

"Me actually" said Ginny with a rapturous smile. "We've been together now since my second year at Hogwart's. We plan to get married when she comes of age in September."

"But girls can't get married" said Ron.

"Actually we can" said Ginny. "We discovered an ancient Druidic ceremony, with the help of Luna, where witches can marry each other and it is still magically valid. It's just that it is so ancient that most of the magical world has forgotten it."

"So you and Hermione? I thought you fancied Harry" said Ron.

"I did and I still do in a way but I'm in love with Hermione. She just makes me whole. Ever since the Chamber of Secrets she has been my lifeline. I was so worried when she was cursed by Dolohov and thought I'd lost her" said Ginny her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Ron gave his sister a sympathetic hug. "She's better now so don't worry any more."

"Thanks Ron" said Ginny wiping at her eyes. "I needed that. So anyone else you fancy?" she asked.

"I know I've always said that Slytherins are evil gits but Daphne Greengrass is quite a looker" Ron replied.

Ginny laughed. "Have you got the hots for the lesbians at school? Daphne and Tracey Davis have been an item since their first year."

"Er. I didn't know that" said Ron.

"Neither do a lot of people" said Ginny. "We try to keep that sort of information to ourselves."

"Who's we?" asked Ron.

"Well I shouldn't really be saying but I suspect you may want to join us soon. There is a secret LGBT group in Hogwart's."

"LGBT?" asked Ron with a puzzled expression.

"Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender" explained Ginny.

"Transgender?" said Ron as his puzzled expression changed to one of total bewilderment.

"Someone who has been born in the wrong body Ron. Like a girl who feels she should really have been a boy or vice versa. The muggles use surgery to change someone's sex but we have been researching transfiguration and potions to try and achieve the same results."

"So this group, how many people are in it?" said Ron.

"Quite a few. It varies from year to year but just now there are about twenty in it" said Ginny.

"Anybody I know?" asked Ron.

"Well from Griffindor there's me, Hermione, Dean, Colin, Demelza Robins and Natalie McDonald; Leanne, Susan and Justin from Hufflepuff; Marietta, Cho, Lisa Turpin, Eddie Carmichael, Terry Boot, Padma and Luna from Ravenclaw and Daphne, Tracey, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin."

"Parkinson? That cow?" said Ron.

"She swore a witches oath not to reveal the group when Daphne brought her along in her third year so we're all safe in that respect. Strangely enough she doesn't act like a cow when she's with us. I think what everyone else sees is just an act **and** she really knows how to use her tongue on a girl when you're sitting on her face" said Ginny with a glint in her eye.

"So you want me to come along to this group too?" asked Ron.

Just then there was a knock at the door. It opened and Luna Lovegood poked her head in. "Hello Ronald, Ginny. I see you've been having fun. Daddy and I came over with Professor Moody. They're downstairs with your mum and dad talking about some threat to us and you. He said that Auror Shacklebolt has gone over to Hermione's house to guard her and I think something had happened to Harry but he is safe now" she blurted out in her dreamy voice.

Luna entered the room and closed the door. She walked over to Ginny and hugged her then sat on the bed beside Ron.

"So Ronald is Ginny trying to persuade you to join our little group?" she asked. "I think you should" she continued without waiting for an answer. "I'm sure Dean would enjoy your company and I think you would enjoy playing with his other wand" she finished with a dreamy smile.

* * *

**A.N.** 1. This was a difficult chapter to write. I've had to do five complete rewrites to try and get some flow and to tie up some loose ends. I'm not the greatest fan of lemons, particularly some of the PWP stuff on other fanfic sites, however I felt that this one had to be written to try and set the scene for future pairings and Ron's lack of understanding about his sexuality which will, in part, drive the story over the next few chapters. The next chapter is ready to post which will end this first day of rather hectic activity. Future chapters should cover periods of at least a day. I've already planned out the next two weeks in the life of Harry and his world but posting will be somewhat erratic.

2. The reference in the last chapter was from the BBC TV drama series _'House of Cards_' adapted by Andrew Davies from the novel by Michael Dobbs and first broadcast in 1990. It starred the late, great, Ian Richardson in the role of Francis Urquhart (F.U.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter And The Great Manipulator**

**Ch9.**

**A.N. **This started off as a brief filler before heading to the will reading but as usual the bunnies ran away with things and because of that I had to go back and rewrite the last couple of chapters. I felt it was worthwhile exploring some aspects of Goblin society as this will have a bearing on the plot development eventually.

**Disclaimer: **Harry belongs to Jakey

* * *

Saturday 25th June 1996 – 10:00pm (22:00 hours) BST – Gringott's Bank, Diagon Alley – London

Ragnok, the senior director of Gringott's Bank and Clan Chief of the Bloodaxe Clan of the Goblin Nation, was sitting at his desk in his office, carefully studying the open file in front of him. Next to his right elbow, resting on the desk, was a small stack of files he had been avidly reading through over the past week since the death of Sirius Black, one of the bank's more valued customers. He sneered and let out an exasperated curse in tungumál (*) as he raised his eyes from the document on the top of the file. Then, carefully removing the pince-nez spectacles from the bridge of his rather long nose, placed them on top of the parchment and stood up. He walked over to the tantalus set on the small table next to his desk and poured himself a goblet of the dark red liquid it contained. Taking a sip he returned to the the desk and placed the goblet beside the open file and then walked to the door, opened it and called "Griphook. Bring me all the Potter files as soon as you can."

Returning to his desk he sat down and lifted the goblet to his mouth for another sip. Then replacing the goblet he opened the top right hand drawer of his desk and extracted a blank piece of parchment. He reached towards the quill and inkwell set at the centre of his desk, picked out a simple goose-feather quill and after dipping it into the inkwell proceeded to write on the parchment.

After about twenty minutes Ragnok appeared to be satisfied with what he had written and replaced the quill in its holder; then, lifting a small container from the inkwell set, sprinkled drying sand over the parchment. He gently held the parchment horizontally and tilted it very slightly from side to side to ensure that the sand had covered the parchment. He then turned and shook the sand into the waste bin at the side of the desk; finally blowing gently across the surface of the parchment to remove the last of the sand. Satisfied, he then placed the parchment on top of the other documents in front of him, inserted them all into the file he had been reading earlier and placed the file on top of the small stack by his right elbow.

Ragnok looked at the stack of files thinking. _"I wonder what I'll find in the Potter files"_ he mused. _"If what Sirius Black has done with his will is anything to go by, I suspect that a right can of worms is about to be opened."_ Just then Griphook entered the director's office with a bundle of files, which he placed on the left side of Ragnok's desk.

"That's everything we had director however there is a note in the latest file that the Potter will had been sealed by the Wizengamot until the 31st of July 1997, in just over a year's time. The will has been sealed since the 2nd of November 1981" said Griphook. "The remaining appropriate documentation is held in the Dumbledore files since the Wizengamot appointed him as Harry Potter's magical guardian. I took the liberty of copying the relevant parchments which I have included in this file." Griphook laid an additional file atop the small stack he had just set down on the desk.

"Thank you Griphook" said Ragnok. "you have been most diligent. Please return these files to our document vault except the top one." He indicated the stack on his right side which he had been studying for the past week. "That file contains the will of Sirius Black and my notes pertaining to the reading of the will. I think we should arrange for the reading to be held on Tuesday morning next week. Eleven o'clock should suit. Can you owl the beneficiaries to invite them to the reading? There is a list of those mentioned in the will in my notes. Also, I suspect that Ministry will attempt to interfere. No one from the Ministry with the exception of Madame Bones, as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, is entitled to attend. I would like you to ensure that a full company of Clan Warriors are stationed at the Bank that day. I think you should ask the Princess if her Guard is available. We will probably need our best warriors in attendance if what I've read so far is any indication of the current situation."

Griphook nodded a brief affirmative and lifted the stack of files, that Ragnok had indicated, from the desk and turned to leave the room.

"Oh! Just one final thing Griphook" said Ragnok. "Under no circumstances can any word of the arrangements reach Albus Dumbledore or his minions until the day of the reading. He and his allies who are mentioned in the will should only be informed of the reading on Tuesday morning at the earliest. There is something going on and I suspect that he is at the centre of it."

"Something is rotten in the state of Denmark" commented Griphook as he left.

"Heaven will direct it" replied Ragnok, completing the quote. (#)

Ragnok picked up the first of the Potter files and began to read.

* * *

Dawn was beginning to lighten up the sky in the window behind the elderly goblin as he finally put down the last piece of parchment he had been reading. He had completed reading all the Potter files plus the additional parchments gleaned from the Dumbledore files and was shocked by what he had discovered. The Potters, like the Blacks, were valued customers of Gringott's Bank and it appeared that, due to Dumbledore's machinations, the bank had failed to protect the interests of Harry Potter. This was an insult to the integrity of the Goblin Nation. Ragnok felt that it was imperative that Gringott's, and by extension the Goblin Nation, ensure that Harry Potter had their full support against his enemies, both politically and financially. It was time, therefore, for the goblins to end their neutrality in wizarding affairs and take a stand in the battle between the "light" and the "dark". There was no way that the goblins would back Voldemort. For all his promises to the werewolves, giants and vampires, his sole interest was himself and what power he could exert over others. Neither would they support Dumbledore nor the Ministry. Despite all his public protestations, under his leadership the Wizengamot and the ICW had implemented increasingly restrictive legislation on so-called dark creatures, non-human magical beings and "half-breeds". For these reasons the Goblins had long kept their own council and avoided all, bar the financial, affairs of wizardkind but lately Ragnok had seen changes. Since young Mr. Potter's arrival back in wizarding society he had befriended house-elves, part giants, centaurs and vela. Indeed, according to Ragnok's distant cousin, Filius Flitwick, Harry Potter had selflessly put his own life at risk to protect others, regardless of their so called "blood-status". This was a person that the goblins could respect. Harry was clearly on the side of "light", as were his parents before him and indeed the whole Potter family going back over the generations but the revelations within the files in front of him led Ragnok to the conclusion that the "light" had internal enemies. If Harry and those friends that he could trust were made aware of the truth there would arise a third faction. A faction that would support the freedoms and rights of others regardless of status or blood. A faction that would desperately need the support of the Goblin Nation. "I will offer young Harry Potter an alliance" he said aloud.

"And I will support that offer" came a female voice from the doorway of the office.

Ragnok looked over to the door with a start. Standing there was a young goblin warrior. She was tall for her kind, about five feet four inches in height, and dressed in a red leather loincloth. Around her waist was a bejewelled red leather belt from which hung a scabbard containing a twenty-six inch bladed sabre of the finest goblin craftsmanship. Across her shoulders hung two bandoleers of red leather forming an X shape separating her naked breasts; each holding a dozen sheathed stiletto bladed throwing daggers, again of goblin manufacture. On her feet she wore calf length red leather boots, each with a side scabbard holding a twelve inch bladed dirk, the pommels of which were set with large golden quartz stones to aid their balance for close hand to hand combat. Her pale skin had an almost blueish tinge which darkened to deep cyan on her lips and the aureoles of her breasts and semi-erect nipples. Her hair, a glossy navy colour, was tied at the nape of her neck with a red leather thong and cascaded down her back to her buttocks: she wore a pleasant smile on her exotically beautiful face.

Ragnok stood up from behind his desk and bowed deeply. "Princess, I'm honoured."

"Oh cut the crap dad and stop being so formal" replied the beauty, her delicate features breaking into a wide grin and her amber eyes twinkling with amusement. "Just because I'm next in line for the Matriarch's throne doesn't mean that you have to kowtow to me at every opportunity."

Most of the wizarding world was unaware of many aspects of goblin society. The sexual dimorphism of goblins was one particular area that nearly all modern day witches and wizards were unaware of. Male goblins were the crafters, miners and builders and had developed into small stocky but immensely strong individuals. The females on the other hand were the hunters and protectors who cared for the children and had developed into a taller, slender and more agile form than the males. Over time the males had become the most financially astute of all the magical races resulting in their control of the wizarding economy, whilst the young womenfolk became the most fearsome of warriors and made up the elite core of the goblin armed forces. It had been many generations since the last goblin rebellion and wizards had forgotten this, seeing only the male guards at the various Gringott's Banks around the world and assuming that these were the only armed forces at the command of the Goblin Nation.

Even the structure of goblin society was a mystery to most of wizardkind. It was assumed that the Clan Chief of the senior clan was the overall ruler, however this was only true for business and trade, as it affected the clans. When it came to the security of their people it was the Matriarchs who were in charge of the clans and the Matriarch of the senior clan was the overall ruler of the Goblin Nation. Ragnok, who had twelve sons, had but one daughter, Ástriðr(~), his youngest and dearest child, who was now standing before him in amusement. When her grandmother passed on to the next great adventure she would become the senior Matriarch and overall ruler.

"Sit down dear" said Ragnok, smiling. "I was just going to go and see your grandmother."

"Thanks dad" Astrid replied as she walked over to the tantalus on the side table and poured herself a goblet of the dark red liquid her father had been drinking earlier. She sniffed delicately at the goblet and took a sip. "Hmmm. Lacryma Christi rosso. Your taste has improved." She then sat down on the upright chair across the desk from her father, discretely adjusting her sabre so that it would not catch the chair-leg. "Don't worry about going to see gran. I bumped into Griphhook as I was coming out the training room last night and he asked me if my Guard Company was available to oversee the reading of Sirius Black's will on Tuesday. It didn't take a genius to work out that you were worried about something. When I wheedled out of him that you were digging your way through the Potter files as well I was sure that Sirius must have decided to do something about getting the Potter will heard and possibly try to get Harry emancipated. Seeing as James and Lily were friends of the Goblin Nation and not just good bank customers I thought I should have a little chat with gran myself. We had a long talk last night and she decided to extend the honour given to his parents to Harry in case he needed help." She looked carefully at her father. "Looks like I hit the nail on the head as usual. Eh dad?"

Ragnok shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know how you managed to work out what's happening on such little information" he said.

"Well dad it so happens that I have a lot of contacts both in the magical and muggle world, particularly in law enforcement and the military, so I visited a few people last night, including Mad-Eye Moody, before I went to see gran and heard some interesting things" said Astrid. "For example, did you know that Harry Potter's muggle uncle was arrested yesterday evening by the muggle police for assaulting Harry, his cousin and his aunt?"

Ragnok's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"And Harry, according to the ministry, appears to have gone missing after being taken away for medical treatment along with his aunt and cousin."

Ragnok's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"And Albus Fumblebum has been running around like a headless chicken trying to find out where his "Chosen-one" has disappeared to and has called a meeting of his fried turkey squad tonight in Hogwart's. Kingsley Shacklebolt was ensconced with Amelia Bones for several hours last night after attending Harry's home when his uncle was being arrested and his Met. Police buddy Julie Brooking was involved in the arrest despite Little Whinging being in the Surrey Police jurisdiction. I do believe someone or a group of some-ones are trying to get Harry out from under the influence of a certain headmaster and if so we need to get moving to help in case Tom Riddle and his arse-lickers try to get in on the act as well. That's why I went to see gran and she agrees with me that we should ally ourselves with Harry as soon as possible. So, back to where I came in. Yes I will support an offer of allegiance with Harry and his friends and so will the Goblin Nation." Astrid smiled at her father and leant across the desk to pat his arm.

"But Where is Mr. Potter now?" asked her father.

"No one knows, allegedly, but if I had to put money on it I'd bet Harry is somewhere safe with Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt or, more likely, Dora Tonks. The four of them were hanging around together at King's Cross yesterday when the Hogwart's Express arrived and disappeared shortly after giving Harry's uncle a telling off; and Shack definitely knows something he's not telling Bumblefuck. Come to think about it, Dora's mum is Sirius' cousin. If she's mentioned in the will she should be coming here on Tuesday."

Ragnok looked at his daughter with growing admiration. "I'm impressed dear. From a brief conversation with Griphook and a few visits to your contacts, you've managed to put together probably the most accurate scenario of what has happened. I also noted that you seem to be somewhat disparaging about a certain headmaster but how can you be so sure about Harry Potter's safety?"

Astrid laughed. "Remember January last year when I was away for a month?" She waved her hand across her face applying a glamour spell. Her skin colour faded to a pale, almost ivory pink, her hair shortened and turned jet black and her eyes became a piercing cobalt blue. "Meet _Rannsóknarlögreglumaður Ásfriður Ragnarsdottir of the Greiningardeild Ríkislögreglustjóra_(‡); just call me Trudi. I was on a joint Interpol/muggle/magical training exercise where I met Tonks. We got on like a house on fire, so much so that I was sure enough of her to let her know my true identity before the end of the exercise. I learned a lot about Tonks too over that month. Firstly, don't call her Nymphadora if you value your life. Next, she's a metamorphmagus, which makes her one of the best operatives around for close covert survelance and finally she's got the hots for Harry in a **big** way. If anything happens to him goddess help whoever is responsible. So, since Harry was injured last night and needed to disappear my money's on Tonks looking after him. As for dear old Albus that man is so full of his plots that he is unable to trust anyone except himself and his pet Death Eater and why he trust Snape I have no idea."

Ragnok smiled. "My dear your analysis is brilliant as usual. I will trust that you are correct in saying that Mr. Potter is in safe hands so the only thing we need do now is prepare for Tuesday. Regarding the notification letters, how will we contact Mr. Potter."

"If I were you I'd send Harry's letter to Tonks. If he's not with her she will know where he is. A secure Gringott's Gyrfalcon will get to her without any problem and the Ministry won't be able to track it" replied Astrid.

"Very well then" replied her father. "I'll ask Griphook to send the letters today. Oh just one thing about Tuesday. Are you planning for your Guard to wear ceremonial or battle dress?"

"Considering the threat to Harry, I'm opting for battle dress" Astrid replied.

"Is there any chance that you might reconsider?" asked Ragnok.

"Why would that be, dad?" came the reply.

"Well I suspect that young Mr. Potter may become somewhat distracted if he sees an entire female goblin Guard company effectively naked from the waist up. I doubt that he has had much opportunity to experience that sort of view" said Ragnok.

"Well I suppose we can wear our leather bandeaux but I'm not getting my girls loaded down with that ceremonial ironmongery that pertains to be armour. If we need to respond to any threats quickly, we can't afford to be lumbered with that sort of restrictive weight" replied Astrid.

"Very well dear. You know what's for the best" her father replied. "Thank you for dropping by. It has saved me a lot of time and worry. I'll pass your advice on to Griphook about contacting Mr. Potter for the will reading. Meanwhile I have a lot to plan before Tuesday."

"Oh, just a couple of things before I go. I expect the bank will shortly receive a communication from a group of wizards to ask if Gringott's would act as go-between for a meeting with Harry if he gets emancipated and becomes the next Lord Potter" said Astrid. "It's an interesting group as well; Philip Parkinson, Hector Davis, Daniel Greengrass, Michael Edgecombe and Rajesh Patil. I'd like to be a fly on the wall for that meeting. I'd also run a check on our loans department. Someone seems to have been playing fast and loose with our loan accounts. I also promised Mad-Eye that I'd try to get him a prime seat at the will reading. Any chance, dad?"

"He's got a mention for a minor bequest so that won't be a problem" replied Ragnok.

With that Astrid stood up and leant over the desk to kiss her father on the forehead. "Thanks dad. I'll catch up with you later" she said and left the office.

Ragnok sighed and picking up his empty goblet went to refill it from the tantalus. He sat down once more and sipped sparingly at the rich earthy wine before setting the glass down on the desk and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. _"Curiouser and curiouser" _he thought as he replaced his spectacles. Then taking a sheet of blank parchment from the top drawer of his desk, picked up his goose-feather quill and started to write. It was going to be another long day and he had barely slept for the past week.

* * *

**A.N. **(*) I know Jakey uses the expression gobbledygook for the goblin language but I find it a somewhat demeaning word to use for the language of what comes across in canon as a proud and shrewd people. I have used the Icelandic for "language" in this instance since I always get the impression that there is a Nordic feel to the Goblins.

(#) The quote is from the conversation between Marcellus and Horatio in Hamlet, Act 1 scene 4.

(~) Ástriðr is an Old Norse female name meaning divine beauty. The modern day Icelandic equivalent is Ásfriður. For simplicity I will use the anglicised form Astrid. The letter ð and its upper case form Ð ("eth" as it is known in its anglicised form) is pronounced with a soft th sound as in then, the, etc. and not the harder sound as in third or thrush which is depicted in Icelandic as the letter "thorn" þ (lower case) Þ (upper case).

(‡) Detective Inspector Ásfriður Ragnarsdottir of the Icelandic Police National Security Unit.

So now you know who Moody's cloaked companion was.

Next chapter will probably be posted in a week or so.

Thanks for reading. T.


End file.
